


Delicate

by vamptramp0348



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Attempted Murder, Broken Families, Crazy, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Family Drama, Insanity, Manipulation, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Self-Harm, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 31,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: Ulrich wakes from a nightmare to find his life is turned upside down and that Mikkel never disappeared but Katharina is no longer his wife but Hannah is and she's even more obsessed with him.





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> So to avoid confusion this is set as if Jonas had defied his older self and took Mikkel back to 2019 and erased his own existence and Ulrich somehow still remembers. I will be setting some chapters in different time frames to show changes to the characters courses of destiny.

 

"Mikkel?!?" Ulrich shot up from his sleep in a panic and bathed in sweat the bedside lamp on the opposite side flipped on. He felt arms wrap around him "Did you have that nightmare again?" only the voice wasn't Katharina's. He jumped out of the bed pulling out her grasp to see that it was Hannah instead.

"Ulrich? What's the matter?" she reached her hand out for him to come back to her but he just looked around they weren't at her house nor were they at his.

"Where is Katharina?"

Hannah looked at him with jealous eyes but sighed, "She is at her house with your children"

Ulrich sat down on the side of the bed and tried to remember what had happened "Where are we?"

"Home" she answered stroking his hair "What the hell were you dreaming about?"

"This is home? For who? This isn't yours and Michael's place"

Hannah climbed to the side of him and turned his face to look at her "Ulrich you are scaring me what are you talking about? Who is Michael?"

"Your husband, Jonas's father"

"Jonas?"

"Your son"

Hannah crawled back to her side of the bed forlornly "What is it?" he asked turning to her as she curled up into a ball "Ulrich you know I do not have a son. I lost our baby thanks to Katharina but how did you know I wanted to name him Jonas? I never told you that"

"What the fuck is going on here?"

"What is the matter is with you? You have been having these awful nightmares about Mikkel going missing and calling Katharina all hours of the night trying to see if he is safe. What is really going on between the two of you? Are you trying to get back together?"

He leaned back against the headboard still looking bewildered "Katharina and I are no longer married?"

"No, you know that. You left her for me after what happened" Hannah couldn't speak of it but Ulrich wished she would tell him because nothing was making any sense.

"You know I love you don't you Ulrich?" Hannah whispered as she turned her light off. "Yes" that much he did remember.

"So if you are trying to get back into Katharina's bed you had better end it now. That bitch killed my baby I will not let her steal you back from me. Do you understand?" her voice poured with anger and rage the tone truly vindictive.

Ulrich looked over at her silhoutte in the dark "Yes. I understand."


	2. Two Sides - Katharina's

Katharina was not happy to see Ulrich at her front door which was his childhood home he guessed she got it in the divorce "What do you want?" she was short and cold.

"To see my children" he answered making moves to go inside but she stopped him "Does that psycho bitch of yours know that you are here?"

He stepped back "Please Katharina I had a nightmare last night about Mikkel and I just want to see him before I go to work and spend some time with them is that asking too much?"

Katharina wanted to slam the door on his face but instead she opened the door wider to let him pass. "Thank you" he said standing shoulder to shoulder with her but she just stared bitterly at the ground.

She shut the door and came into the dining room Ulrich was seated at the table watching Mikkel perform a trick. It was a fleeting moment but watching him bond with their youngest child made her miss Ulrich. He may have been a cheater but he was still a great father and though she would never admit it she still loved him and wanted him.

Sometimes Katharina believed ignorance was blissful and how she wished to turn back the hands of time and undo her ever figuring out that Ulrich and Hannah were having an affair and had been for a long time, she would do so in the blink of an eye. Twelve years ago not long after Katharina had found out she was pregnant with Mikkel, Ulrich had come to his wife with the devastating news that would put an end to their enduring love. It wasn't so much the news itself that put them apart but the events that followed, Katharina always the hot headed one confronted Hannah for stabbing her in the back...

_"Katharina? What a surprise..." Hannah greeted her with a fake smile and now that Ulrich had confessed to cheating on her Katharina realized that Hannah had been faking her smiles and friendship since 1989 when she first made her move on Ulrich._

_Katharina's hand flew across Hannah's face "YOU! Two faced, lying piece of shit slut!" she growled Hannah held her face with doe eyed innocence "Katharina what..."_

_Another slap this time sent Hannah into the wall by front door "Cut your bull shit Hannah! Ulrich told me everything and how long it has been going on. All this time you were jealous of me and so you had to do everything it took to get my man into bed with you, you're pathetic. But it's over now Hannah he's not going to leave me for you that's why he came clean because he's going to end it with you. He will not raise that child with you not ever. Ulrich doesn't love you Hannah and he never will" Katharina couldn't hide that she was enjoying being spiteful and cruel to Hannah. She had been wronged and this was vindication but only a fraction of what she truly believed Hannah deserved._

_Katharina began laughing, "You really believed he would leave me? I stood by him through everything you stupid slut, you are not even half the woman I am. And if you're smart you'll stay away from Ulrich or I'll make you fucking sorry"_

_Hannah glared at Katharina humiliated, bruised and scorned "If you are such a woman then why did Ulrich cheat in the first place? You didn't give him what he needed or else he wouldn't have got between my legs"_

_She sent Katharina into a rage she charged at Hannah slamming her back into the wall and placed her hand around Hannah's throat. Hannah was smiling through the gagging and the oxygen becoming sparse she was winning and Katharina realized that's exactly what she wanted. Katharina let her go "Fuck you Hannah! I'm not doing this with you. I'm the one he chose. You're not worth it" she said walking away and out the door. She gave Hannah one last look shaking her head then left._

"I'll take Mikkel to school if you want before I go to work" Ulrich offered. Katharina crossed her arms trying to protect herself from being taken in by Ulrich's good looks and just how sweet he could be "Fine he has been wanting to spend more time with you" she consented he leaned forward to kiss her cheek but she put her hand out to stop him pressing into his chest. Magnus and Martha witnessed it the boy just shaking his head and walking out the room while his sister shook her head sadly then followed behind Magnus.

Mikkel entering the room with his backpack was the perfect interruption "Can dad take me?"

"Yes, your dad can take you. I have to go" she pulled Mikkel close then kissed the top of his head. As she exited out the front door she could feel her heart weaken and she was fighting back tears but she inhaled and held her head high marching on.


	3. Taking Advantage

1989

Hannah almost couldn't remember why she came to the party but it was when she saw Ulrich come through the door and even better he was minus Katharina. She went to speak to him but then she became self conscious, Hannah quickly ducked into the downstairs bathroom to do a mirror check. She fixed the clip in her hair that pinned it back on the side then fussed with the other side straightening it out. 

She then realized she was being ridiculous Ulrich and Katharina were inseparable and Katharina was probably going to stop by later. Hannah took a deep breath but an idea began coming to her she emerged from the bathroom and went into the kitchen. Reaching into a cooler she grabbed Ulrich and herself a beer but snuck upstairs to the master bedroom and into the bathroom. Going through the medicine cabinet she found a bottle of sedatives "Take one capsule at bed time" she whispered the instructions to herself then opened it up. She slid two blue caps out of the bottle setting them aside on the sink as she got his beer open. Hannah carefully got the capsules apart and dumped the contents into the bottle. Before leaving the bathroom she pocketed the empty capsules then opened her beer memorizing which hand she put Ulrich's in.

"Here Ulrich I brought you a beer and one for Katharina" she lied. He took it but smirked at the mention of her name "She's not here and she's not coming" he said coolly. 

"Oh well then do you want to drink with me? We can go hang out upstairs and talk about it if you want to" she gave him her sweetest smile.

He looked around as he sipped the beer there wasn't really anyone else he cared to talk to so he just nodded and followed Hannah upstairs. They ended up in the parent's bedroom he took a long drink on the beer then crash backwards on the bed. Hannah just sat down beside him eyeing the crotch of his jeans "So what happened?" her heart began to pound as she kept staring at his belt and up to his chest, she wanted to straddle him right then and there but she would be patient and let the sedative take hold first.

"It's fucking stupid really but she's been in such a shitty mood lately and I made it worse by saying something about it. Real stupid huh? Instead of asking her why she was in a bad mood I told her she was acting like a bitch. Sometimes I'm such a fucking prick." 

Hannah slid back onto the bed more then laid down beside him "No you're not. You're a good guy but you just don't want anyone to know that so you act that way." 

He sat up slightly and tipped the bottle she watched as every last ounce disappeared from the bottle she smiled softly it wasn't going to be long. Ulrich set the bottle on the bedside table then crashed back down feeling woozy. "It'll be okay Ulrich you know how Katharina is and you two will be fine in a few days" 

Hannah sounded wobbly to Ulrich "Hannah? Something's wrong I feel funny. Who gave you that beer? Don't drink anymore of it" he took her bottle from her but couldn't muster the coordination to sit completely up. Before he fell back down she took the bottle back and set it on the table next to his then went to the door and locked it.

"What are you doing?" he warbled blinking his eyes and licking his lips his mouth was beginning to dry. Hannah stood by the bed and removed her shirt and then undid her jeans "I've been waiting for this for so long Ulrich" she whispered.

He could hear Hannah but she sounded so far away "Hannah I need help" 

"Don't worry baby I am going to make you feel good" she sat on the bed again and took her hands to his belt and worked it open. Ulrich was fading in and out he seized her wrist tightly trying to protest but lost his grip just as easily and when his hand fell away she proceeded "Some part of you must have known it" she continued unsnapping his jeans then taking the zipper down.

"Hannah..." he couldn't fight her and was fully succumbing to the sedative. The next twenty minutes Ulrich spent coming to consciousness then blacking out again and again. He snapped his eyes open to see Hannah naked on top of him and he could faintly feel everything happening. His heart thudded in his chest and his dick was throbbing and his balls stiffening tighter to his body he was about to cum. Hannah placed her hands on his chest to steady herself as her mouth dropped open and she let out a loud gasp followed by moans "Ohh Ulrich!" she cried out. 

When it was over she finished removing all of Ulrich's clothes then drank her beer all the way. She climbed back onto the bed beside him but not too close in the morning she would feign surprise and he would so out of it from the drugs that he would believe that they both had tainted beer. Hannah closed her eyes facing away from Ulrich with a big smile on her face. She was going to drive a wedge between Ulrich and Katharina yet.

The next morning Ulrich groaned as he awoke he heard someone yelling "Hey you and Hannah need to get the hell out of here! My parents will be home soon and I can't believe you fucked her in their bed!"

"What?" his head was throbbing and his stomach ached he looked over next to him to see Hannah blinking "What's going on?" 

She sat up with wide eyes "Oh my God" she looked away quickly sliding off the bed to gather her clothes.

"C'mon Ulrich get the hell off the bed with your naked ass! Shit I'll be dead if they come home and see this!" 

Ulrich got off the bed and picked up his clothes then went into the bathroom Hannah looked at the door nervously did he remember? When emerged from the bathroom his friend was cleaning up the bed and beer bottles "Do you guys need help finding the door too? Get out!" 

"Hey I need a favor please don't say anything to Katharina please?" Ulrich whispered but Hannah heard.

"Sure whatever just get out" he snapped Ulrich patted his back then escorted Hannah to the front door.

"What happened Ulrich?" she asked as they walked down the street but he kept his hands shoved into his jacket pockets "I don't know. I don't remember but I think whoever gave you the beer laced it with something first"

Hannah stopped in front of him "You aren't going to tell Katharina are you?" secretly she didn't care if he did or anyone did but she knew if he agreed to keep the secret it meant he was willing to protect her.

"Of course I wouldn't do that. We both were drugged it was an accident" it wasn't everything she had hoped to hear but it was a start.

"Will you walk me home? I still feel very drowsy and wobbly" 

Ulrich just nodded and continued on with her but neither said a word until they got to Hannah's house "Thank you Ulrich I'm going to go lay down and hope this passes soon" she hugged her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Hannah if I took advantage of you. Maybe those beers weren't spiked maybe I was just being a piece of shit." 

"No, Ulrich you would never do something like that. It will be fine we won't tell anyone" she held her pinky up. It was juvenile but Ulrich hooked his pinky with hers. She laughed a little and he broke into a smile "Well see you" he nodded then turned.

"Yeah see you" Hannah stared intensely at his back as he walked he'd be back because she'd make sure.


	4. Two Sides - Hannah's

Looking in the full length mirror in the bedroom Hannah stared at herself she opened her towel and she looked over every inch of her body. Ulrich assured her he thought she was beautiful but she obsessed that she may be losing him. The only imperfection that caught her eye was the scar just above her womanhood. It was long and though it had faded was still visible she rubbed her hand across it thinking back twelve years ago. It was then she gained her greatest victory but suffered her most tragic loss.

_"Ulrich it's me please call me. I miss you and I need you, I don't want to do this alone" Hannah hung up the phone and set back on the table. She felt the baby move it made her begin to cry she put her hand on her burgeoning belly, Hannah hated Katharina because she was right. Ulrich had abandon her and denied that he was the father of her baby, humiliating her further._

_She cried so much her head began to hurt Hannah left the phone on the table when she got up heading for the bedroom to lie down when there was a banging on her door. "What now?" she hissed placing her hands on her back as she walked to the door. It was Katharina she had not spoken to her since Katharina visited seven months ago._

_"What do you want?" Hannah snapped at her "I thought I told you to leave my husband alone?!? Are you hard of hearing? Would you like me to help you listen better? STOP CALLING ULRICH!" she screamed at Hannah raising her balled up fist and punching her in her left eye._

_Katharina barged further into the house and kicked the door shut she shoved Hannah down to the floor "I do not know why you kept your baby did you really think Ulrich would change his mind? You are nothing to him Hannah! NOTHING!"_

_Hannah couldn't move she tried rolling herself to her side but Katharina stomped down on her right arm in the bend to make her stay down Hannah let out a holler of pain. Katharina squatted down grabbing a fistful of Hannah's dark brown hair "Agghhh" she gasped and cried._

_"I'm only saying this one last time you stupid cunt. Stop calling my Ulrich and leave my family in peace. He has three children we do not know who the father of your baby is so just stop harrassing us, crazy bitch!" she released her hair and placed her finger tips on Hannah's forehead and shoved her head back to floor._

_Katharina went to the door "Don't make me come back Hannah because next time you will end up in the hospital. See I don't give a shit if you're pregnant or not." she spit on Hannah then stormed out of her house._

_Hannah laid there crying and felt rage burning inside of her until she started screaming. She fought her way back up then crawled across the floor to the kitchen table she slid the chair out and used it to get upright again. "I am...I am going to have Ulrich. I don't care what I have to do I will have him!" she seethed with blinding tears in her eyes._

_As she gathered what was left of her pride and severed what was left of her sanity her dark obsession hatched the ultimate way to get Ulrich back once and for all. Hannah climbed to the top of the staircase there were fifteen steps in total "I'm sorry my little Jonas I cannot have you both..." she couldn't say another word she just flung herself down the stairs. Tumbling down getting thrown into the bannister and the wall until eventually she crashed face first at the bottom "Unhh" she crawled back to the chair again and struggled back to standing then repeated the process at least three more times. Her face bruised and bloodied from hitting the floor multiple times but also being banged against the wooden stairs and bars of the bannister._

_Several parts of her body were battered and suffered contusions she laid there face down until she felt the pain start in her back, she was going into early labor. Hannah suffered as she fought to get her phone from the table when it hit the floor she called the police station. "Hello, Winden Police Department this is Charlotte Doppler who may I ask is calling?" it was Charlotte she knew Ulrich most likely wouldn't answer "Charlotte it's Hannah Krüger I need you to tell Ulrich I need him please"_

_"Why didn't you just call him?"_

_"Please! Charlotte...AAAHHHH!" the pain worsened "Hannah??" when she just kept hearing Hannah scream she snapped her fingers for another police officer "Call emergency services send them to Hannah Krüger's house something is wrong she's screaming"_

_Ulrich heard Hannah's name as he came into the room "What's going on?"_

_"I don't know...hello?? Hello? The line is dead. She called for you and she was screaming like she was in pain"_

_Ulrich huffed but headed out the door "Do you want me to come with you?" Charlotte called._

_"No, I've got it but thanks" Ulrich gave her a nod she nodded back she tried dialing Hannah again but there was no answer._

_When Ulrich arrived the paramedics had beaten him there by a few minutes "What happened here?" he questioned the male paramedic as the female was giving Hannah oxygen trying to calm her down "IT'S TOO SOON!" she screamed._

_"We found her on the floor there was blood everywhere and she all beat up. Says your wife did this to her"_

_Ulrich's mouth dropped slightly he knew what Katharina was capable of but surely she wouldn't go as far to harm an unborn child. He rushed to Hannah's side "Ulrich! The baby is coming now..." Hannah reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his jacket as another contraction ripped through her._

_"Katharina did this to you?"_

_"Yes! She came right before I was going to take a nap and she screamed at me, punched me, threw me down to the floor and kicked me..." she couldn't finish for bawling. He didn't want to believe his wife had committed such a horrible act of violence but it seemed to be too much like her considering how Hannah had driven every last nail into Katharina's heart by calling him non-stop and reminding her of how she was pregnant with his child and had been sleeping with him. "I'll meet you at the hospital okay?" he had to fight for his sleeve back but she reluctantly let go and nodded wailing out in pain once more._

_A half hour after arriving at the hospital they hooked Hannah up to the monitors and when they couldn't find the baby's heartbeat they had to rush her for emergency surgery to perform a cesarean section and when the doctor ordered Hannah be sedated she knew the baby was gone. The doctor came out to Ulrich in the waiting room who was sitting with Charlotte he rose from his seat "Well?"_

_"I'm sorry the baby was stillborn. I had her sedated so she could rest for a little while before having to be crushed"_

_Ulrich fell back into his chair feeling the weight of guilt that this was all his fault. Charlotte put her hand on his shoulder as he began to cry. He placed his other hand over hers wrapping his fingers around hers until they locked and they squeezed._

_When Hannah awoke Ulrich was right by her side "Where's the baby?" she asked but knowing all to well what happened. Ulrich couldn't look her in the eye "Stillborn" he spoke in a pained whisper._

_Hannah began to get hysterical Ulrich grabbed her hand and stroked her hair back with his other "I'm so sorry, for all of it. I should've kept my distance then Katharina wouldn't have gotten hurt and you wouldn't have gotten hurt."_

_"I want her in prison Ulrich! I'm pressing charges against her she is going to pay for this!"_

_As upset as Ulrich was with Katharina he couldn't see the mother of his children go to prison "Hannah please don't. I know that is not right of me to ask but what if I agree to leave her? If I agree to be with you will you leave her with my children?"_

_Hannah had Ulrich right where she wanted him "I don't know" she wasn't going to give in so quickly she had to string him along a little further by his guts._

_"Please I ask for my children. Yes, it was her who wronged you but my Magnus and Martha need their mom and so does my baby Mikkel..."_

_"She took the life of my baby, our baby! Why should she get the joy of being with hers?"_

_Ulrich kissed the back of Hannah's hand "I will give you me but please don't take Katharina away from my babies"_

_Hannah softened her expression "Alright Ulrich I won't send her to prison but only for you and your children. I'm not doing this for her."_

_"Thank you" he kissed her hand a few more times before he got up to go "Where are you going?"_

_"I'll be back I still have work and I have to find a way to tell Katharina I'm leaving her. I'll see you tonight"_

_Hannah waited until he had gone she laid there having mixed feelings she had to sacrifice her child to have the man she loved and had loved for so long. But she took comfort knowing that soon Katharina would be suffering the pain of a loss._

If Ulrich had ever found out what had really happened she knew he would leave her and most likely Katharina would murder her but Hannah always knew how to play it. But she would be dammed if Katharina was going to have him back it was perhaps time to call in a favor that seemed to be long over due to ensure Katharina would not get her claws into Ulrich again.


	5. More Than We Are - Part One

 

When Ulrich came inside the police station he found a sticky note on his computer monitor from Charlotte to come see her as soon as he got it. He entered her office holding it up "You wanted to see me?"

　

"Yeah shut the door" Charlotte said getting up from her desk when Ulrich turned from shutting the door Charlotte was there and pushed him into the door "What the hell?" he blurted out she pressed her lips to his. If Ulrich had not felt his life had been flipped enough this was the cherry on top of the cake. Charlotte couldn't feel him returning her kisses so she stopped "What's wrong? Is it Hannah?"

　

Ulrich just stood there confused and disoriented for a moment "What was that? You are my boss" he whispered.

　

He could see Charlotte becoming less spurned and more intrigued by his behavior she knew there had to be more to what was going on with him. Ulrich took it as a sign maybe he could be honest with her as opposed to Hannah and Katharina "Something happened last night, I had a nightmare that Mikkel disappeared..."

　

"You've been having that nightmare and we discussed it remember? The dreams are a manifestation of you missing your child with Hannah. It's that time of year again Ulrich"

　

He sighed everyone seemed to be talking in riddles to him "Charlotte I do not know what's going on in my life but in the dream Hannah was a married to a Michael and they had a boy Jonas then I woke up and I swear it was all so real"

　

Charlotte cupped his cheeks "It's okay Ulrich this is a stressful time for you do you need some time off?"

　

"No! I need answers Charlotte" he jerked away from her "Like why did you kiss me? Why are you acting like we are lovers?"

　

His tone of speaking should've been hurtful but for as long as Charlotte had been seeing Ulrich he had been more than vulnerable with her and she saw through him like no one else could so she knew though it crazy he wasn't lying to her about not knowing. "I think you should talk to Peter about these dreams you have before it was just about Mikkel and now there are other people in the dream and maybe to cope with your unhappiness you in your dreams invented another man to make Hannah happy and give her a child. There are so many parallels to be drawn from this dream. But to answer your question why I kissed you it's because we are lovers"

　

"Then why would you tell me to speak to your husband?"

　

"Because he's a psychiatrist and he knows about us" the way she said it was so casual and nonchalant.

　

"I don't think this was a dream I think that was real and this is...this life is the fake one you know?"

　

Before Charlotte could say anything else her cell phone rang "Shit" she cursed taking her phone out of her pocket it was the high school "Hello?"

　

"Hello Charlotte it's Katharina and I'm calling about Franziska and I'm going to need you to come down here"

　

Charlotte sighed "Please what is this about can't you just tell me over the phone?"

　

"No, she's being expelled"

　

Ulrich was leaving her office but Charlotte held her finger up asking him to wait "Alright I'll be there just give me a few minutes" she hung up "I have to go to the school my oldest daughter is in trouble that was Katharina but I want to talk more about this with you. After work? Our usual place?"

　

He looked at her strangely "Peter's father's cabin. We can meet there say at eight?"

　

"Yeah" Ulrich wasn't sure why he agreed to meet her but he could feel it in his gut he could trust Charlotte and maybe she could help him piece everything back together.

**

In the car as Charlotte drove to the high school her thoughts should've been on Franziska but they were centered on Ulrich and his strange behavior. His nightmares about Mikkel had started over the summer and he confided in her about them to which she helped him rationalize them but when fall came they were becoming more frequent and intense almost shifting into night terrors. Charlotte figured the added stress of Hannah constantly living in suspicion of him made them escalate and Katharina keeping the children away from him more and more saw him spending more time at the cabin with her. She was Ulrich's sanctuary from Hannah's insanity and Katharina's spite, Charlotte did her best to restore balance to Ulrich's emotional and mental equillibrum. She wondered if finally the nightmares coupled with his unhappiness caused his brain to temporarily give him amnesia as a coping mechanism.

　

So many questions that she needed answers to and possibilities but one thing was for certain he needed her now more than ever and she would not fail him.

 


	6. Where the Roots Are

 

**1989**

　

Ulrich cut through the woods just to get some air and do some thinking when he came across Charlotte sitting alone holding an injured bird in her hands and talking to it. He stopped and watched her she felt eyes on her she turned her head to see him "What are you doing?"

　

"Nothing just trying to sooth him he fell out of the tree. He wasn't ready to fly" she explained not making eye contact. Charlotte stayed away from most kids especially Ulrich and Katharina they all made fun of her about being a freak and weirdo.

　

"How do I know you didn't break that bird's leg yourself? It seems something you would do" Ulrich smirked.

　

"I wouldn't do that" Charlotte said stroking her finger down the bird's back.

　

"Why are you so fucking weird Charlotte? Kids might like you if you'd stop doing creepy shit" he went to walk away shoving his hands in his pocket.

　

Charlotte didn't know what came over her but was tired of being picked on and bullied she put the bird safely down then got up from the log "Why are you so fucking mean to me Ulrich? I have never done anything to you, your girlfriend or your friends! But you all still call me names and bully me" she shouted at him making him stop and turn around.

　

She cowered as he shuffled his feet towards her and towered over her "What'd you say now Charlotte?"

　

Her eyes were looking at a tree behind him and her cheeks were red with embarrassment "I have never done anything wrong to you" she repeated in a soft whisper.

　

Ulrich unballed his fists and stepped back he didn't know why it came so natural to mistreat Charlotte "I'm sorry" he apologized. Her eyes widened with surprise and she was slowly able to meet his gaze "Do you want some help with the bird? I can put him back in the nest for you"

　

"No, that's a bad idea she'll kill him because she'll know that something isn't right about him. I need something to put him in to keep him warm until I can get him home to tend to him"

　

"Give him to me I can put him in my inside pocket and I'll help you get him to your house" he offered she smiled softly then gently lifted the bird. Ulrich held his jacket open as Charlotte eased the baby bird down into the pocket.

　

"So are you having a bad day?" Charlotte asked as they walked through the woods together. "What makes you think that?"

　

"I don't know but it's a little known fact that when people are mean to others they are taking their frustrations out on others and are having a hard time"

　

Ulrich had never known that but it felt very true he had been going through a lot since he and Katharina had graduated high school and were trying to make their relationship work as she was in college and he was in training it had been difficult to keep the balance up but they were determined. "Yeah I guess so"

　

"Do you want to talk about it?"

　

"Why do you care?" he snapped at her but regretted it "I'm sorry, again. It's stuff you wouldn't understand"

　

"You mean about you and your girlfriend being in two different places? Both of you are experiencing trust issues that the other is seeing someone else and you aren't sure if you're going to survive this distance"

　

Ulrich was floored by Charlotte's analysis "So you do understand human relationships. You'd be the last person I would've suspected would understand such a thing"

　

She took his comment in stride "Yes Ulrich even I am human. And I have a boyfriend" she said as they came to a stop at her driveway "Here let me get the bird from you I am going to take him inside and make a bed for him"

　

He just watched her being so tender and caring to the wounded bird as if it were a human "Well thank you and don't worry so much about your relationship it will be okay" Charlotte smiled at him then headed towards her house.

　

"Hey Charlotte!" Ulrich called to her she turned around "Yeah?" he walked towards her "Mind if I help you with the bird? I could use the distraction"

  
"Sure I'd like that."

 


	7. More Than We Are - Part Two

Franziska almost slammed the front door shut on Charlotte as she stormed inside stomping to her room and slamming the door. Peter was home much to Charlotte's surprise "Is everything okay?" he asked her sigh let him know the answer.

　

"They were going to expel Franziska because they caught her as she was coming back to the school from ditching and it was an unfortunate coincidence they caught Magnus Nielsen outside with Bartosz Tiedemann smoking marijuana about time she returned to school. Katharina says that Franziska had supplied the boys with the drugs but they found nothing in her bag or her locker and she refused to tell them where she went. I argued Katharina down into a week's suspension instead of expulsion. She cannot seem to face the fact her son is out of control so she takes it out on our daughter. Ridiculous" Charlotte explained.

　

"Katharina has it out for you not Franziska and you know why" Peter whispered neither of them were aware of Franziska's presence nearby she was ducked out of sight curious as to what was going to be said about her.

　

"Peter she doesn't know and she wouldn't care even if she did. She and Ulrich have long been over she just doesn't want to know that her precious children aren't so innocent. I know our daughter is not perfect but she's a straight A student and has a bright future she wouldn't throw it all away for anything that stupid. It's just like when we all were in high school together not much has changed. I have to get back to work do not let Franziska leave this house okay?" Charlotte instructed him and he nodded.

　

"Are you going to be late tonight?" he asked before she left.

　

"Yeah" she answered Peter had issue with it "What? Ulrich needs me he's going through something right now"

　

"Our daughter is going through something right now as well. Not to mention our other daughter has not seen much of you lately. I understand he fulfills needs that I have long since abandoned and I know it feels good to be needed but..."

　

"I'm not spending the night with him alright? And I will make time for Elisabeth and Franziska do not tell me how to be their mother. Franziska is at the age she doesn't need us constantly looking over her shoulder anyways. Can you manage dinner or do you want me to stop in before I go and fix something?"

　

"No, I can handle it" satisfied the conversation was at the end Charlotte left. Franziska snuck back to her room and watched waiting for her mother's car to leave. She was going to sneak out the window as soon as the coast was clear she had to see Magnus.

**

　

Charlotte was fuming inwardly about Peter's words until it gave her a migraine she massaged her temples with her finger tips then reached in her desk for the bottle of aspirin. When she slid the drawer open she was greeted by a worn envelope it brought a smile to her face. After she took the pills she removed it from the drawer and opened it up delicately taking out the letter inside. It was only one page long but Charlotte didn't care if it was one paragraph it confirmed to her that her love was not a waste and very much appreciated by a man. Ulrich had written to her a year after he left Katharina for Hannah and though they hadn't began having an affair at that point she believed it was one of the cornerstones of the foundation that led to their intimate alliance.

　

**_12 years ago_ **

_When Ulrich returned to the police station his face was still an ashen gray "What is it?" Charlotte asked but Ulrich wasn't comfortable saying anything in front the others. "Lets go for a ride we still have to follow up on some leads" he said lowly she nodded and grabbed her coat._

_Ulrich drove but came to a stop after pulling off to the side "I have really fucked my entire life up" he began unbuckling his seat belt. Charlotte pressed the release button on her own then put her hand on his arm "I'm sure that is not true. Yes you made mistakes Ulrich but that doesn't mean you should have to pay for them forever"_

_"No, Charlotte, you don't understand. Katharina and I are over" he went on while Charlotte shifted her eyes she had been aware of everything that had ever gone in Ulrich's personal life since they were out of high school and despite giving him advice that he never really took well she always told him Katharina would forgive him but maybe she was wrong._

_"Is Hannah pressing charges against her?" Charlotte inquired but when Ulrich looked at her with such a pained expression it sent chills up her spine._

_"No she's not"_

_"Well then why do you think it's over?"_

_"Because I have to leave her. That was the deal I made with Hannah, I give her me and she leaves Katharina alone so she doesn't have to be separated from our children. Hannah wanted her to suffer in prison" he tilted his head back as stray tears rolled down his cheek._

_"First there has to be proof that Katharina did that to her it's Hannah's word versus Katharina's. Do you really believe your wife did that to Hannah? As a mother of three children I do not see it" surely Katharina had come such a long way since high school Charlotte wanted to believe especially after becoming a mother._

_"Yeah I know she did. Katharina snapped and I cannot blame her even though I am disgusted with what she did but I know why. Hannah kept calling me and leaving messages on the answering machine she just couldn't take it anymore Charlotte. What would you do if there was another woman Peter was seeing who was going to bear his child and kept poking at you with it?"_

_Charlotte looked away things had not been so good between she and Peter lately and at the current moment she wouldn't have cared if another woman had shown interest in her husband she'd give him away "I'd be furious but I am not a violent woman so I don't think I quite understand Katharina" she lied because this wasn't about her and she didn't want to burden him further._

_"I have to tell her tonight then go back to Hannah. Charlotte what I have done??" he broke down into sobbing Charlotte wrapped her arms around him across the passenger's seat and pulled him close to her she wanted to tell him that he played with fire and got burned because the first time he ever told Charlotte about his relationship with Hannah she warned him it could someday back fire and blow up in his face. She just sighed this was also not the time for I told you so's he would just have to lie in the bed he made._

　

Charlotte folded the note back up she gained a lot by not flaunting her superiority over Ulrich that day it led to the writing of the letter and later their affair, they taught one another a lot throughout their shared history and in a way Ulrich felt like another wounded bird for Charlotte to tend to.

 


	8. How You Remind Me

When Ulrich got the call from Katharina about Magnus he immediately went to the school he was met outside in the rain by Katharina a glare on her face and her arms crossed tightly and Magnus slouching angrily and just rolling his eyes at the whole thing. "What happened?" Ulrich asked as he ran up to them.

　

"He's suspended for a week but do not take him home he needs to be supervised" she said looking at Magnus who narrowed his eyes at her shaking his head.

　

"Fine I will take him to my parents"

　

"Your parents will not keep a sharp eye on him he'll slip through their fingers. Take him to Mads he will actually make sure Magnus doesn't go anywhere"

  
Ulrich stepped back looking at Katharina strangely "Mads? What the hell are you talking about?"

　

"Your brother who else? Has spending that much time with that psycho whore rattled your brain finally?"

  
Magnus let out a loud groan and threw his hood up and sauntered to his dad's car he wasn't listening to their bull shit anymore. "Katharina my brother disappeared in 1986"

　

"Yeah and he was found he ran away because he was pissed off at you they found him in the tower sleeping remember?"

　

Ulrich shook his head "Yeah okay I just I have a lot going on and I have to get back to work"

　

"Yeah I do too" she huffed turning her heels and walking away from him "Katharina?" he called she stood still chewing on the inside of her cheek but turned around "What do you want Ulrich? I have a fucking school to run"

　

"I miss you" the way he said it Katharina could hear the sincerity and Ulrich getting drenched in the rain made her want to run to him but she balled her fist tight pumping her fingers trying to resist "And it's hard to know that we aren't together anymore. What happened to us?"

　

Katharina's lip quivered and she wanted to cry, damn Ulrich how could he say those things and ask that? He knew damn well what happened but she was going to unleash her venomous words "You happened Ulrich! Now take our son to his uncle I'll pick him up later" she spat then charged back into the school leaving a painfully confused Ulrich getting soaked.

　

In the car there was an uncomfortable silence between Ulrich and Magnus "Are you going to tell me what happened?" Ulrich broke the silence Magnus squirmed in his seat then tried messing with the radio turning the volume up to drown Ulrich out.

　

It was amazing to Ulrich just how much Magnus was like him but at the current moment he was annoyed with that fact. He reached over and turned it down "I mean it Magnus what happened?"

　

"Bartosz and I were smoking a joint and a teacher caught us"

　

Ulrich once again not surprised his son had tried marijuana there were probably lots of things he was doing behind their backs "That's not too bad but your mom is disappointed"

　

"Big surprise" Magnus rolled his eyes "Hey cut your mom some slack she's doing the best she can"

　

"Yeah no thanks to you" Magnus snipped turning the volume back up. Ulrich gave him an angry side glance then turned it down again this time to mute it "Look right now I have a lot going on Magnus and I'm sorry..."

　

"Save your fake ass apology! You know I was awake that night" Magnus felt it erupting from him and after years of it festering and boiling in the pit of his stomach it was time to let it all out.

　

"What night? What are you talking about?"

　

"The night you came home and told mom that you were leaving her and you accused her of being a baby murderer. A baby that should've never been conceived!!" he began raising his voice at Ulrich and crying.

　

"Magnus, I..I don't know what to say"

　

"Fuck it don't say shit. It's just another fond childhood memory. Turn now before you miss the road to go to Uncle Mads's house" Magnus sunk down in his seat and shoved his earbuds into his ear blasting his music his memory taking him back to the worst night of his young life.

　

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE LEAVING ME?!?" Magnus heard his mom scream he drew the covers up tighter to himself lately all his parents could do was fight and they weren't shy about it either._

_"Katharina after what you did to Hannah how can I stay here with you?" he heard his dad say his eyes began to fill with tears was he really going to leave them?_

_"FUCK YOU ULRICH! I have been by your side since we were kids and this is the thanks I get for being faithful and loyal to you? Giving you three children! Everything I have ever done has been for you and to show me how much you appreciate me you fuck Hannah behind my back? And get her pregnant! Get your shit and get out!"_

_Magnus shut his eyes tightly telling himself it was all a horrible nightmare he heard his door open he opened his eyes to see Martha standing there sniffling "Magnus can I lay with you? Mommy and daddy are making me sad"_

_He nodded she ran to the bed and crawled in he scooted closer to the wall then wrapped his arms around her and they cried together hearing both their parents tear each other apart verbally "Is he really leaving Magnus?" Martha shook with sobs._

_"I don't know he might not. Here put these on and listen to my music" he reached under his covers and pulled out his head phones and a portable cd player he put them on Martha's ears then hit play._

_Martha had fallen asleep listening to music while Magnus heard everything then he heard the front door slam. He got up and ran to his window to see his father carrying two suitcases "Daddy" he whispered putting his hand on the glass pane "Come back..."_

　

 

 


	9. Like You've Seen A Ghost

Magnus barely waited for Ulrich to come to a complete stop before he got out of the car "Magnus!" Ulrich parked the car and got out trying to catch up to him but he had already gone inside the house. The door opened and when Mads stepped out Ulrich froze and he felt as if the breath had been taken from him "What's the matter with you? You look like you've seen a ghost" Mads joked.

　

"Mads?" Ulrich dry swallowed this was too much but he had to remember they didn't share whatever was going on with him so he had to hold it together. Ulrich came to his baby brother and held his face in his hands "Ulrich what's going on with you? You're looking at me like you haven't seen me in years"

　

He couldn't say anything he just wrapped his arms around him Mads patted his back "Listen everything is going to okay with the kids. Katharina called me and told me you'd be bringing him, relax it was just a little weed no big deal. Kids are curious you certainly were" he still tried joking around with him but Ulrich was still in a bit of shock.

　

When they pulled apart Ulrich really got a better look at his face it was then he realized he had seen his face before "Michael" he muttered Mads was the man from his dream that had married Hannah and together they had Jonas.

 

"Is Michael a kid that Magnus hangs with? Did he give him the marijuana?" Mads asked after hearing Ulrich mention the name.

　

"No, it was Bartosz Tiedemann"

　

"Martha's boyfriend? That's probably not looking so good for him but remember Ulrich kids will be kids and they make mistakes. Do you want to come in?"

　

"Yeah" Ulrich wasn't going to pass up a chance to spend time with his brother because the way he remembered it Mads went missing and was never heard from again. When they got inside Ulrich gave him one more hug "What is going on with you? I mean don't get me wrong I appreciate the brotherly love but you're acting weird"

  
Magnus upon seeing his father coming in moved rooms to get away from him while texting on his phone with Franziska "I have to ask something" Ulrich said as they took a seat in the living room.

　

"Sure fire away" Mads put his legs up on the table and crossed them "Back in '86 when you went missing..."

　

"Ulrich I wasn't missing don't you remember we had that stupid fight and dad yelled at me instead of you so I got upset and ran to the woods I was only gone for a night. I sure do remember the whipping I got from dad I have dent in my left ass cheek from it"

　

It was very surreal to be sitting with Mads and even more insane that he looked like Hannah's husband Michael. Ulrich looked around for pictures of a wife and kids but there were none "You never married" he said suprised back then he would have believed if Mads didn't disappear he would've married before himself.

　

"Hell no I saw what misery it has brought you my big brother. You have such a complicated love life married a bully, cheated on her with an unstable one and the one who is actually right for you is your boss and married. I don't see myself getting tied down but you have fun, if you and Charlotte end up married I am not buying another gift I'm giving you something inside my house" Mads chuckled.

　

"I've missed you" Ulrich said with a glint of tears in his eyes Mads just smiled and patted his back "Well, you know where I live if ever Hannah gives that ball and chain some slack or you're not busy 'working'" he said in quotations.

　

"Wait how do you know about Charlotte and I?"

　

"You told me. We tell each other everything Ulrich. Are you sure Hannah isn't secretly drugging you? I swear you're acting off beat"

　

"Nightmares driving me crazy at night. I have to go I have work to get back to" Ulrich said hitting the awake button on his phone and seeing the time.

　

"Don't let Charlotte work you too hard" Mads cracked with a wink Ulrich had to smirk at least. He looked at his brother one last time before he left he hoped whatever he was going through would soon pass, this life wasn't perfect by any means but if it meant Mads would still be around then it was one he wanted to wake up to he'd have to work around the rest of it.

　

**

　

"Hey Uncle Mads is it okay if I go for a walk? I won't be gone long" Magnus asked coming back into the room with his uncle.

　

"Mag I'd love to let you do that but if your mom found out she'd hang me up by my toes does Franziska want to come over and hang out with you here?"

　

Magnus smiled "You don't mind?"

　

"Nope just tell me you've got protection"

　

"We're not gonna do that she says she has to talk to me" Magnus's face blushed red he looked away making Mads laugh a little.

　

"If that's what you kids are calling these days then go ahead talk your brains out. I'll be in my workshop" he got up heading towards the kitchen.

　

"You're the best Uncle Mads honestly I don't know what Martha, Mikkel and I would have done without you" Magnus stopped him for a moment and hugged him.

　

"Hey your dad he royally fucked everything up, I understand yours and Martha's anger with him because I know your mom is struggling but he loves you guys. He left your mom not you or your sister and brother"

　

Magnus shook his head "Doesn't feel that way" he spotted Franziska walking up the yard a perfect excuse to stop talking about his father. Mads sighed "I tried big brother but you gotta do your part" he said to himself then continued to the back door.

　

"Hey" Magnus said opening the door for Franziska "Hey is your uncle here?"

　

"He's in his workshop so we have the house. What do you need to talk to me about?" he led her into the living room. They took a seat on the couch very closely both felt the tension so Magnus scooted down and the atmosphere became lighter but only slightly.

　

"I heard my parents talking when my mom took me home..."

　

"Yeah so? At least they live together and are talking without screaming or swearing at one another"

　

Franziska paused a moment she took a long breath "Look my parents aren't what you think they are Magnus. Just because they live in the same house doesn't mean shit."

　

"Look what is this about?" Magnus snapped. Franziska wasn't sure if she should tell Magnus what she heard now, he harbored so much anger and resentment towards his father she didn't want to be the one to push him completely over the edge.

　

"Nothing I changed my mind. I need to get back home before my dad finds out I'm gone and tells my mom" she got up dashing for the door. Magnus sat there confused by her sudden and abrupt departure it bothered him so much so that he followed her leaving Mads's front door wide open. He caught her in the yard "Hey what the fuck is your problem? You say you need to talk to me that it's urgent then come over here and argue who has the worst parents..."

　

"I didn't argue with you and it's not a contest Magnus we're all rotting in this shithole the same but I can't tell you what I heard, I thought I could talk to you but you're so...pissed off that it will only make things worse if I talk about it. I have to go" she jerked away from him but he pulled her back she got angry and shoved him off of her.

　

Magnus came back at her shoving her backwards "Fuck you Franziska! I don't know what the fuck your deal is!"

　

"Fuck you Magnus! Grow up!" she spat turning away but he jerked her arm and pulled her back to him this time into his arms and he full on kissed her.

　

The rain began to let up as they pulled apart he pressed his forehead against hers "I need you" he whispered staring into her eyes.

　

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him "I'm here. I'm here Magnus."

 

 


	10. Favors

Hannah stared down at the plastic bag with it's red and blue wavy lines she had found it in the woods when she was 14 after witnessing Aleksander Tiedemann then Kohler stash it deep under some moss. She wasn't sure then why she took it but maybe it was her future self telling her younger self that she'd need it someday. Today was that day.

　

She had it stashed in an old hat box in the back of the top shelf in the closet, Ulrich never went through her things so she knew it was safe and so the contents would be all she would need to take with her was the bag. There was a passport and a hand gun she placed them inside the hat box and stood on the step ladder to put them back. Smoothing the bag out she then folded it up neatly and slipped it into her bag she was scheduled to give Aleksander a massage in an hour and it was then she was going to cash in the favor she felt he owed her that he wasn't yet aware of.

　

Hannah rolled her eyes as Aleksander groaned as she worked her hands through the oil over his back, it disgusted her but with Ulrich having a very steep child support payment owed to Katharina monthly she had to do her part to keep them afloat. But Hannah wanted that to change and while she would never permit to harm his children she certainly had big plans to take care of Katharina. If Ulrich got custody of his children they could move into the bigger home and though Magnus and Martha were not fond of her Mikkel was young enough that he would possibly take to Hannah. The more Hannah fantasized about it she couldn't wait another second she was going to reveal what she had on Aleksander and make her demands so she would be one step closer to her dream coming true.

　

"One second please" she said going to her bag she cautiously looked over her shoulder making sure he was not looking up she unfolded the bag then turned to the table. She crouched low and slid it under the massage table in perfect view of his face. Hannah then went back to working his muscles with her hands "Don't worry the contents are in a safe place."

 

 

"What do you want?" Aleksander asked fearfully making Hannah smile. "Money?"

　

"I don't want your money. I want you to make Katharina disappear, I do not care how and I don't need to know just get rid of her. Or else I'll tell everyone who you really are, Boris Niewald and I will destroy your entire world you worked so hard to build."

　

"Do you want her dead or taken far away?" he swallowed a hard lump, he didn't want to bend to Hannah but she had him in a iron vice.

　

"Like I said I don't care but dead sounds good to me. But I don't want details because the less I am informed the better" she finished up then wiped her hands.

  
He raised himself up from the table "And when it's done you'll give those back to me?"

　

"Yes, so the sooner you get it done the better you'll be able to sleep at night" she smirked.

　

"You are pure evil Hannah" he said bitterly as she packed up to go "I'm sure you're no innocent man Boris, that name suits you better" she grinned then opened the door and walked out confidently. Aleksander shut the door behind her and took out his cell phone and pressed a number on the speed dialer the line broke "Hello?"

　

"Yeah it's me I need something..."

 

　

　

 


	11. Father of Mine

"Martha? Mikkel?" Katharina called coming into the house she had went by Mads to find that neither he nor Magnus were there, she heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Katharina thought Ulrich was there but was surprised when she found Mads cooking with Magnus and Mikkel "What's going on here?" she asked with a soft smile.

　

"Uncle Mads picked me up from school and we went to the market to make dinner for you" Mikkel said passing Mads and egg.

　

"Wow, thanks Mads that's very sweet of you where's Martha?" she and Magnus still were having an issue but with space she knew Magnus would forgive her. "Uh she went upstairs she said she wasn't feeling well" Mads informed her she nodded and head upstairs to check on her.

　

Martha had her face buried in her trash can puking when her mom knocked "Martha? Are you okay?"

　

She stopped wretching long enough to wipe her mouth and compose herself "Yeah I think I just ate some bad food from the cafeteria I'm just gonna lie down"

　

"Okay well let me know if you need anything" how Katharina longed for her daughter to say 'Please come in' but she knew Martha was being very distant to her almost as much as her father and Katharina couldn't figure it out so she gave her as much space as she needed.

　

Inside the room Martha laid on her floor in a fetal postion sobbing she desperately needed her mother's advice but she wasn't going to talk about this with anyone. Her phone buzzed on the floor beside her it was messages from Bartosz she had been avoiding him skillfully at school and ignoring his calls and texts at home. Martha pushed the phone away from her and laid on her back while the tears ran down the sides of her face "Why me?" she whispered.

　

Downstairs Mikkel and Magnus set the table while Katharina was talking with Mads in the kitchen "As good as you cook why haven't you been able to find a wife?" she asked getting glasses out of the cabinet.

　

"So I can be as happy as you and Ulrich were?" he instantly regretted saying it because of the hurt on her face "I'm sorry Katharina I say shit without thinking sometimes."

　

"No, it's okay but Ulrich and I were happy well I was happy and maybe I would've been happier not knowing you know?"

　

"Maybe but he should've kept it in his pants. He's my brother and I love him but what he did to you, to my niece and nephews wasn't right. I'll always be here for you and the kids you're still family Katharina"

　

In a moment of weakness she kissed Mads suddenly but it didn't last long as he pulled her apart from him "I'm sorry that was stupid of me" she wiped her eyes then opened the fridge for the pitcher of tea.

　

"Did you think if you kept eyes closed long enough I'd turn into Ulrich? I know you're still in love with him Katharina" she didn't speak or move she just stood there crying. Mads heard her sobs he came to her and wrapped his arms around her "He's been acting so strange lately and fucking with my emotions. Damn Ulrich how can he make me feel this way about him then ask me what happened?"

　

Magnus didn't know how he felt about seeing his mom throw herself on his uncle and hear how much she still loved his father. He needed someone that was on the inside of this that was his ally he ran up to Martha's room he knocked softly "Martha?"

　

"Go away Magnus I don't feel good" she growled. "Come on it's me let me in" Magnus tried the knob but it was locked "Fine fuck you" he scowled heading towards his room when he spotted Mikkel at the top of the stairs "What are you looking at?"

　

"Why do you hate dad?" he asked curiously.

　

"Ask dad why I hate him..." Martha's door ripped open interrupting Magnus "Magnus! Leave him alone okay? Why do you act like such a prick sometimes?!?" she snapped at him.

　

"What is your problem with me?" Magnus yelled.

　

"Nothing but you need to understand Mikkel was a baby then so he doesn't remember what we do. Stop trying to get him to hate dad and stop being mean to him because he doesn't hate dad. I would give anything to go back and not to hear what we heard that night but it's done Magnus no going back. Mikkel go downstairs and see if mom needs help"

　

Mikkel ran back downstairs leaving them alone "You can forgive him if you want Martha but I do not and I will not ever. He broke our mother's heart and he left us. So you do whatever you have to" Magnus stepped into his room and slammed the door.

　

Martha slinked back into hers and shut the door crying this war within her family was draining to her. She picked her phone up and slid the lockscreen then punched her code in with her thumbs, she went to text messages to read Bartosz's message.

Instead of answering she closed out messages then brought her dialer up she hovered her thumb over her dad in the contact list. She did this often when she was feeling down or in crisis she wanted desperately to repair her broken relationship with him but this crisis was bit too heavy for anyone to help her through. Magnus didn't help matters when it came to her father he would see the reconnection as a betrayal to him, Mikkel and their mother but Martha needed her daddy. She didn't realized it immediately until the line rang that she had actually went through with the call.

　

"Hello?" he answered quickly "Dad? I need to see you can you come pick me up and let me ride along for a while?" she bit her bottom lip and her nerves were wracking with anxiousness.

　

"I have something to take care of first but yeah I will come and pick you up what'd you say about nine?"

　

Streaming tears flooded her eyes "Yeah that sounds good I'll be waiting outside for you. Thank you dad"

　

"Are you alright? You sound upset"

　

"I'll tell you later okay?"

　

"Yeah okay. I love you Martha" the way he said it really broke Martha down even further "I love you too" she hung up quickly before he heard her bawling. She looked at the clock two more hours to go.

 

 


	12. The Choices We Make

Charlotte arrived at the cabin first and went inside to wait for Ulrich she usually would turn the bed down and have everything waiting for him but she didn't see them having sex that night so she sat on the end of the bed and waited. Headlights flashed through the windows she remained still until he opened the door, Charlotte rose up "Hey."

　

"Hey. It's been a hell of a day. First I find out you and I are lovers, my son hates me and my brother is alive. I am having a day straight out of The Twilight Zone" he sighed shutting the door behind him.

　

Charlotte took him by surprise when she embraced him "I've been thinking about what's wrong with you and I believe you don't remember. When we get stressed out, we have breaking point a limit that our brains reach when it cannot bear anymore so to protect itself it flips a switch internally which could have triggered memory loss."

　

"Is that Peter's professional opinion?"

　

"No, I looked into it myself. What are you are experiencing is just a survival mechanism in your brain. The memories will come back but I am here to talk you through anything you need me to" she offered taking a seat on the bed Ulrich removed his jacket placing it on the back of the chair at the desk then sat beside her.

　

"I saw Mads today" he said quietly she turned to face him "Yeah you see Mads a lot he's your best friend"

　

"But I guess in this dream or whatever he was gone, he went missing in 1986 and wasn't with us but here's something even more strange when I saw his face, I knew it but the man it belong to wasn't Mads. It was the man named Michael who was married to Hannah but I cannot remember his last name. I hope what you said is true that this is temporary because Charlotte I feel like I'm going insane"

　

She put her hand against his face and stroked his cheek with her thumb "I think I might know why the Michael in your dreams looks like Mads, Mads had such a crush on Hannah when he was younger. He wanted to ask her out but then you told him you had sex with her and crushed him. Maybe in your mind you're trying to right that wrong?"

　

Ulrich could tell why he would have possibly started an affair with Charlotte she had great insights and from what he could tell she was very loving and affectionate with him. "How did we end up having an affair?" he asked to which she smiled.

　

"It was five years ago when I found out Peter is gay and you were having trouble out of Hannah and Katharina both. I had just gotten my promotion so it was stressful for both of us, we got into an argument about a case because I don't think you liked it too well at first when I became your superior, but that's just in your nature. You resorted to name calling like when you were a teenage boy so I slapped you but then you slapped me back which shocked me but one thing led to another and we've been together ever since"

　

Ulrich grinned "I cannot believe I slapped you. This is going to sound awkward but is our sex passionate?"

　

Charlotte began laughing "What? It's just the version I seem to remember of you it's just hard to imagine" Ulrich said making her laugh harder until she fell backwards on the bed.

　

He looked down at her laughing like a kid and something began feeling familiar he laid over her and pressed his lips to hers to see if anything would spark. Her fingers went immediately into his hair and his stroking hers they stopped for a moment to look into one another's eyes "Did anything click?" she asked.

　

"Yeah not a lot but a little something. Hey I can't stay I promised Martha I'd pick her up and let her ride along to talk" he kept stroking her hair and staring into her eyes. She pulled him by his hair to her lips.

　

"It's good Martha is coming around again. Don't squander it Ulrich or let Hannah ruin it. I love you" she whispered and he saw a light flash in her eyes, it was a look he remembered Katharina used to have for him.

　

"I wish I could say..."

　

"It's alright when you remember you'll say it again. Besides I have to go home and be with my girls Franziska is at the awful age where she hates me and Elisabeth is feeling ignored. Seems we both need to do better by our kids. I'll see you tomorrow?" she said getting up and getting her coat back on.

　

"Yeah tomorrow" they exchanged smiles and she walked out. Ulrich laid back on the bed for a few moments before leaving to go pick up Martha when his phone began buzzing in his coat pocket on the chair he sighed "Of course no solitude in any version of my life" he grumbled fishing it out, it was Hannah.

　

"Yeah?" he answered with a bit of a groan in his voice.

  
"What's the matter? Did you have a bad day at work?"

　

"Yeah it was pretty brutual today. Listen I have to go pick up Martha she needs to talk and then after I drop her off I'll be home"

　

Hannah was silent for a long moment "Hannah?"

　

"Alright I guess it's good that she is trying to reach out to you again. A girl her age does need her father, do you want me to keep dinner warm?" her tone held hints of jealousy which made Ulrich roll his eyes.

　

"No, I'll probably grab something on the way"

　

"Fine" she said through gritted teeth.

　

"Oh and you don't have to wait up I'll just crawl in when I get there" when the sentence ended so did the phone call she hung up on him. "What the fuck did you do Ulrich?" he muttered to himself getting up and putting his coat back on shaking his head on the way out.

**

　

Martha was on the steps when Ulrich pulled up she bolted from the steps towards his car but Katharina opened the door "Martha! Where do you think you're going?"

　

She sighed and turned around "With dad I need to talk to him I won't be gone long" she said in a hurry then ran to the passenger's side door giving Katharina a hateful look as she got into the car, she didn't see Magnus at his window sneering down at them. He turned away from the window and crashed on his bed taking his phone out.

　

Katharina hung her head and went back inside would the drama ever end? Would the hurt ever heal? Would her children be forever scarred by what happened? All the questions weighed her down until began bawling "Mom?" Mikkel startled her.

　

"Yeah?" she wiped her eyes "Will you watch TV with me?"

　

Mikkel was the only child she felt didn't hate her but she feared that would one day change he still had yet to become a teenager but she would enjoy him as he was "Yes I will watch with you."

　

In the car Martha had remained silent for the first few minutes of the drive "Everything go okay at school with you?"

　

"Dad, I wasn't with Magnus and Bartosz when they were caught" she grew a little defensive "I'm not accusing you of anything I just wanted to know how your day was"

　

"Fine I guess" there was gnawing burn in the pit of her stomach she tried to even out her breathing "Do you need me to pull over?" Ulrich was quick to look after her.

　

"Yes!" he immediately brought the car to a stop on the side as she flung the door open and began vomiting. When she was finished she laid back in the seat and tried to put the seat belt back on Ulrich reached over and helped her "Do you need to go to the hospital?" he felt her forehead for a fever.

　

"No, dad I'm not sick like with the flu or a virus. Dad...I'm pregnant" her bottom lip quivered and her eyes became glassy with tears. Ulrich felt as if he had been knocked backwards "Does your mom know?"

　

"No, no one but you and me I haven't even told Bartosz. I've been avoiding him because I just don't know what to say or what he's going to say. You have to promise me you won't tell mom and I need something else"

　

"What is it?" Ulrich felt like he was having a heart attack but he knew it was just anxiety and panic.

　

"I want an abortion, will you take me to get one? I do not want children and definitely not with Bartosz. My future is not going to be stuck in this town raising a baby living with Regina and Aleksander Tiedemann while Bartosz goes to work for his dad. I want to be an actress dad and I know I did this but I'm too young" Martha seemed settled on the matter.

　

"How long have you known?"

　

"Two weeks I stole a home pregnancy test as soon as I missed my period. Will you help me?"

　

"Honey getting an abortion seems like a good idea but you could regret it. It could shatter you and I don't want that for you"

　

Martha began getting angry she had thought this through and when she thought someone was in her corner he was trying to sabotage her plans "Dad you don't understand! I do not want to end up like you and mom, Bartosz cheating on me while I'm pushing out children for him and taking care of him"

　

"That's not guaranteed to happen to you. Martha please..." she interrupted by opening the door and stepping out "I'll walk back but just keep your mouth shut. With or without your help I'm aborting this baby it's my body and my choice!" she slammed the door and headed back towards home.

　

Ulrich got out quickly and chased after her "Martha!" he stopped her putting his hands on her shoulders "It is your decision and I will support you no matter what you choose. I promise" he pulled her to him and hugged her tightly to him. The rain began to fall but he just held his daughter trying to affirm his love for her.

 


	13. All Hell - Part One

In the pre-dawn hours of the morning Ulrich became restless as his dreams were taking an unexpected turn.

 

_He was standing on the road when in front of him stood a blonde teenage boy with a yellow rain coat on. They stood no more then ten feet apart and they just stared at one another, he looked familiar but Ulrich couldn't place the face with a name._

_The boy started talking but Ulrich couldn't hear him "What?" he asked the boy then repeated himself "I cannot understand you! I cannot hear you!" Ulrich yelled but the boy started yelling but no sound was coming from him._

_"What?!?" Ulrich tried to back away he turned but his gut feeling told him to turn around so he did and the boy was right there grabbing his shoulders "You can't let her do it! The future depends on it"_

_"What? Who are you? What are you talking about?!?" Ulrich was bewildered until the boy calmed down "I am Jonas. I am your grandson and I still have a chance" he whispered the last part._

_Ulrich pulled away from him "The fuck?"_

_"Everything changed from before you weren't supposed to remember but maybe it's good that you do because I have a chance and you can help." Jonas began to walk away._

_"Wait? How? How can I help?" Ulrich called to him. Jonas turned "You can't let her do it."_

_"Martha?" Jonas didn't answer instead he just kept walking Ulrich went to follow when he felt himself being pulled to consciousness._

　

Ulrich's eyes snapped open and shot up from the pillow to see Hannah staring at him "You scared me"

　

"You were having another nightmare and you were whispering 'Jonas' how did you know what I wanted to name our son?" Hannah began growing paranoid and suspicious.

　

"I didn't it was just a dream. I have to get in the shower it's going to be a long day" he said tossing the covers aside and getting up. Ulrich was going to have a terrible day because he was going to take Martha to get her abortion but after having the dream it felt even more wrong.

**

　

Katharina got up hearing Martha puking in the bathroom she met her at the door "I think it's more than just bad food I want to make you a doctor's appointment"

　

"Mom stop being so over dramatic. I'm fine just a little bug I'm going to stay home and rest" Martha brushed past her going back to her room.

　

"Alright" Katharina sighed going to Magnus's door "Magnus? Are you up? I have to leave early this morning so you're going to your Uncle Mads and he's taking Mikkel to school" she waited for any sign of life but when she opened the door he was gone "Fuck! Not today Magnus I have so much going on! Mikkel?!?" she called he appeared out the door dressed and ready "Is your brother in your room?"

　

Mikkel shook his head "Okay go get in the car I'll be there in a minute. Martha? Is Magnus in your room?" she knocked on the door.

　

Martha answered with a scowl "No, I don't know where he is he's pissed at me"

　

"Well, could you still text him and ask him?"

　

"I texted him last night from my room and he didn't answer. He will not answer me now. He's probably at Uncle Mads he might've walked there last night I don't know" she disappeared back into her room before her mother could say anything else.

　

"Great what a fucking wonderful start to this day" she huffed trotting down the stairs. Her phone alerted her to the meeting with the superintendent of the schools "Yeah I know phone!" she hit dismiss then headed for the car to take Mikkel to Mads.

　

Once she got there she was disappointed to see that Magnus wasn't there "Mads would Magnus tell you where he would be?"

　

"Possibly but you know I do not like betraying his trust" Mads crossed his arms "I know but I need to know where my son is. I have a meeting with the fucking superintendent over what he did with Bartosz Tiedemann, I could lose my job and he does this to me? Mads please if you have any idea where he might be please tell me"

　

"Alright fine he's been seeing Franziska Doppler he may have snuck into her house she came by yesterday" Mads hated himself for ratting his nephew out.

　

"Mads dammit! He was being punished you have to stop trying to be their friends and be their father" Katharina didn't realize what she had said until Mads's jaw dropped slightly "Father?" he asked.

　

"Uncle I meant to say uncle. Look I don't have time to argue just make sure Mikkel gets to school I'm going to The Doppler's!" she stormed out of his house. Mads watched her from the living room window "Why did mom say that?" Mikkel asked from behind him.

　

He turned sympathetically "Your mom is having a rough time kiddo but it's going to be okay"

　

"Really?"

　

Mads took a seat on the couch then patted the spot for Mikkel he ran and sat next to him, Mads put his arm around his youngest nephew "See everything always works out in the end Mikkel and if it's not working out then it's not the end."


	14. All Hell - Part Two

Martha came downstairs to wait for her dad but was greeted by Bartosz sitting in the living room "How did you get in here?"

　

"Your mom must've forgot to lock the door but I had to see you. I'm worried about you. Please can we talk?" he nodded for her to take the seat beside him.

　

"Bartosz, I can't I have something planned this morning so you need to leave"

　

Bartosz couldn't understand how Martha could be acting so cold "What is going on with you? Seems like ever since after we had sex you've been so distant to me. Did you not want to really? Did I do something wrong?"

　

"No, please just go and in a few days I'll be in touch with you" about that time Ulrich had arrived for Martha. He was knocking on the door Bartosz looked out the window "What's your dad doing here?"

　

"Okay you have to go Bartosz, I told you in a few days I will contact you but please..." the door opened and Ulrich let himself in. He came in the living room to see Bartosz sitting on the sofa and Martha looking very unhappy. Ulrich began seeing red "Dad" Martha saw the silent storm brewing in Ulrich's eyes she had to put herself between he and Bartosz.

　

"You son of a bitch!" Ulrich lunged Martha wedged herself against her father "Dad no!"

　

Bartosz jumped up from the sofa "I'm a son of a bitch?!? What about you? Cheating on your wife and leaving your kids, sleeping with your boss. If anyone of us in this room is a son of a bitch it's you!" he spat at Ulrich.

　

Martha looked at her father with shock "Dad is that true? Are you having an affair with Franziska Doppler's mom?"

　

Ulrich was even more determined to get his hands around Bartosz's throat he shoved Martha aside as carefully as he could. He balled his fist and swung it into Bartosz's eye "DAD!" Martha screamed. Bartosz held his face but was determined to come back at Ulrich but when he went to swing Ulrich grabbed him up by his shirt "You stay the hell away from my daughter! Do you understand?!?"

　

"Dad! Stop! Let him go!" Martha began to cry Ulrich returned to calm and let him down Bartosz glared at him as he passed by him to leave "Bartosz are you okay?" Martha tried to comfort him but he shoved her hands away "Your whole damn family is crazy! I will gladly stay away from you!"

　

Martha's mouth dropped open as she cried harder she looked at Ulrich furiously "How could you do that? I wasn't going to break up with him I just don't want to have his baby. I want my life to go back to normal but I guess considering for the past twelve years it's been non-stop drama that will never be possible and it's all thanks to you! Look at everything you have done dad! Look at all the lives you've ruined: mom's, Magnus, Mikkel, me and even Uncle Mads and now you're working on Franziska, Elisabeth and Peter Doppler's? How could you?"

　

"Martha please I need to..."

　

"Leave, you need to leave. It was a mistake for me to reach out to you I'm going to talk to mom and I know she will help me take care of this. Get out" she pointed to the door.

　

Ulrich came to her trying to embrace her but she shoved him off "Get out dad. Out of this house and out of my life. Nothing is ever enough for you is it? Look at what your appetites have cost you and you're going to have to live with it for the rest of your life." she backed away from him towards the stairs.

　

"Please don't get the abortion. I wish I could make sense of why you shouldn't but please trust that it's for a good reason" he made his plea before being kicked out she turned on the stair and looked at him "You don't get to decide or plead for me or with me" she continued on up the steps.

　

Ulrich sighed he needed to find Katharina to talk to her about stopping Martha. He left her house heading for the school.

**

　

Seeing Katharina first thing in the morning didn't bring a smile to Charlotte's face "Yes?" she wasn't even going to pretend to be pleasant.

　

"Alright I know your daughter is fucking with my son so lets just skip the shit and you go upstairs and get him out of that room"

　

Charlotte didn't seem phased by Katharina's aggressiveness "My Franziska is not with your son she's upstairs sleeping, alone. I do not know where your son is perhaps you should go talk to Bartosz Tiedemann maybe they're at his house smoking marijuana" Charlotte went to shut the door but Katharina slammed her hand against it and shoved it hard moving Charlotte slightly.

　

"Do you think this is a fucking joke? Surely you had to know your daughter was trying to get her claws into my son like you did my husband"

　

Charlotte smirked, "Don't you mean ex-husband?"

　

"How dare you? I kicked your ass 29 years ago and I'll do it again"

　

Her anger and frustration only made Charlotte feel more superior "Yes but I am not a teenager anymore Katharina. I am the chief of police and if you keep it up I will arrest you and press charges."

　

"Oh that's how you plan to do your fighting with your job? You are a coward Charlotte Doppler and what would you do if Hannah found out about you and Ulrich? I think even she can take you. But what really surpises me is how does Ulrich fuck you? With the lights on or off? You just don't seem like the kind of a woman he would want"

　

Katharina had pierced a sensitive area for Charlotte she stepped forward and leaned out the door "I am not insecure like you Katharina so I don't have to bully every woman around me whom I feel is superior to me. And I can assure you my sex with Ulrich is incredibly passionate and I have proof that I am exactly the kind of woman he needs. Your son is not here in my home so get the hell off my property!"

　

Peter was in the background and heard everything "Katharina?" he prevented Charlotte from closing the door "Peter, my son Magnus ran off last night and his Uncle Mads said he was seeing Franziska I just want to know if he's here or not"

　

Peter nodded going back into the house and to Franziska's room he rushed back worried "Franziska is gone as well"

　

Charlotte and Katharina looked at each other they would put aside petty differences long enough to find their children "I think I might have a clue where they are" Charlotte remembered the cabin she was about Franziska's age when Peter took her there for the first time.

　

"You don't mean dad's cabin do you?" Peter asked "Yeah" Charlotte confirmed but Katharina had taken off back to her car.

　

"Peter get Elisabeth to school I am going after her she lays hands on our daughter I might shoot her"

　

"Charlotte, maybe I should go you and she already have issues..."

　

"Peter! Just do it!" she yelled grabbing her car keys and running to the car.

**

　

Magnus rolled over to Franziska who was wide awake "Good morning" she smiled. "Good morning I wish it was still last night" he said with a grin.

　

She traced her thumb around his lips then moved over towards him pressing her lips to his. They shared a few kisses then laid in the bed snuggled up close "We are so dead" Franziska said with a laugh.

  
"Who cares?" Magnus put his arm around her naked back and pressed her breasts closer to his chest, all that mattered to him was her and that moment everything else didn't seem to exist.

　

Franziska laying there in addition to thinking about Magnus and the night before couldn't get the thoughts of her mother laying in this same bed with Magnus's father it disturbed her and maybe it was time she tell Magnus about them. "You know that thing I was going to tell you yesterday?"

　

"Yeah?"

　

She pulled away to sit up and look at him "Well, what I heard my parents talking about was my mom is having an affair with your dad" she waited for him to react but he just started laughing.

　

"What's so funny?"

　

"Your mom? My dad? Yeah that's funny you have a great sense of humor sometimes Franziska"

　

She shoved him in his shoulder making his smile disappear "I'm not kidding. My dad and mom were talking about it they come here but I don't know how long it's been going on. I guess ever since mom found out dad likes dick and she needed some of her own"

　

"Why are you telling me this? I don't talk to my dad, I hate him" Magnus threw the covers over his lower half.

　

"I just thought you should know"

　

"Yeah well he can do whatever he wants"

　

"That's my family he's running a wrecking ball through. There were times that now I think about it my mom was 'working' late she was here getting it from him while Elisabeth or I was sick and we only had dad to look after us. You may not care but I do so could you not be so nonchalant?" Franziska drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them.

　

Magnus sat back down and reached his hand out to rub her back "I'm sorry. But destruction is what my dad does best, come here" he pulled at her shoulder. Franziska stretched back out and they laid together falling back asleep.

**

Katharina brought her car to a stop in front of the Doppler cabin she saw two bikes leaned up against the side of it she knew they were there. After giving Magnus hell she would give Franziska what for, she got out leaving the car door ajar. She was unaware of the car that had been following her as she was so aggravated with Magnus and swearing all the way there. The car was a sleek black SUV and had stopped alongside the road nearby. The mysterious man followed Katharina by foot up the path as she was walking away from her car he came up behind her quickly and covered her mouth with a chemical soaked rag. Katharina struggled for a few seconds but then collapsed into his arms. He dragged her back to the SUV threw her in the very back and sped off quickly.

　

Franziska and Magnus were still inside sleeping soundly without a clue. Charlotte's vehicle arrived a few moments later she saw Katharina's door open and she unbuckled her belt quickly rushing to Franziska in case Katharina was getting violent. But when she charged into the cabin to see the two of them waking up startled to her presence "Mom what the hell?!?"

　

"Where is your mother?" she looked at Magnus. "Home I guess" he just shrugged.

　

"Her car is here and the front door is open she was coming here to get you and you two didn't hear anything?"

　

Both shook their heads. Charlotte's chest tightened and it usually did when something bad was about to happen.

　

 


	15. Made a Fool

Hannah was driving when she saw Ines Kahnwald driving a for sale sign into her yard she had always liked the house but Ines never wanted to sell it. She came to a stop then put the car in reverse when she pulled up Ines looked up. Hannah rolled the window down, "You are finally selling your house?"

　

"Yeah I am buying another one this one is too much maintence for me. I'm not a master craftsman are you interested?"

　

Hannah parked her car and turned it off stepping out the house would be a perfect project for she and Ulrich, she had changed her mind about his childhood home it had too much of Katharina in it. This house would be perfect for them to remodel and considering Martha and Magnus would be off to college soon they would just have Mikkel. She would finally have her perfect little family complete with a child. "Yes, I am very interested"

　

"Great let me show you around and then you can bring your husband back with you I hope he's a DIY kind of man" Ines welcomed her. Hannah's smile widened heading into the house with her. The charge in the air was of change and possibility.

**

Charlotte ordered Franziska and Magnus remain inside the cabin while she examined Katharina's car and the area surrounding. She checked inside the bomb shelter which was completely empty and she knew Katharina wouldn't have just walked away especially because when Charlotte stood where Katharina did she could see the two bikes. "She wouldn't have waited or hid she was going to bust them but what stopped her?" Charlotte said to herself while Magnus watched her from the door "What's your mom doing? She's talking to herself."

　

"She's trying to retrace your mom's steps" Franziska also watched from the window "This is crazy we should go searching for her" Magnus hated waiting around and being told to stay put.

　

Charlotte scanned the area but when she turned around she saw the earth had been disturbed and it went in a perfect line "She was dragged" she whispered remembering the heeled boots Katharina was wearing at her front door she fished her phone out of her pocket and dialed the police station following the drag marks to the road they stopped alongside the road "This is where she was transferred" she continued observing when the line broke.

 

Within in the hour Charlotte had police sprawling the area they preserved the areas where Katharina was dragged, they questioned Magnus and Franziska making sure they didn't hear anything "Instead of interrogating us go find my fucking mom!" Magnus yelled.

　

"Magnus, we are doing the best we can and we have to one hundred percent sure you or Franziska didn't hear anything..." Charlotte tried to calm him.

　

"Mom we told you we were asleep" Franziska sighed she just wanted to go home. "Even asleep you'd be surprised what you can pick up that's why I want you both to have cognitive interviews one at a time we'll start with Franziska"

　

"What good is that going to do?" Magnus growled as Charlotte led him out of the cabin "Cognitive interviews can help us figure out if anything was heard that you two may not remember consciously. If you want to help us find your mom then please cooperate. I'm going to call your father."

　

Magnus narrowed his eyes at her "I'll bet you are" he muttered she looked at him strangely but took out her phone and nodded for a cop to keep an eye on him he nodded and moved closer to Magnus "Are you fucking kidding me? This is bull shit!"

　

Once far enough away she dialed Ulrich "Hey Charlotte I can't talk right now I'm at the school I need to talk to Katharina about Martha. I won't be in today"

　

"Ulrich that's why I'm calling, about Katharina"

　

"What about her?"

　

Charlotte inhaled deep then exhaled "I think she's been abducted, you need to get here to the cabin, now."

**

　

After touring the house Hannah got back in her car she was set to call Ulrich when she was receiving an incoming call from Aleksander "What do you want?" she hissed.

　

"It is done" he said solemnly she sat there with a dark smile on her face "Good" was all she said. "You are going to return those items to me aren't you?" he had to be sure she would keep up her part of the deal.

　

"Of course but give it time I want to make sure that Katharina stays gone"

　

"You bitch! I did what you wanted and it's such a shame too because Katharina isn't the woman you should be worried about with your husband" Aleksander had a hint of laughter in his voice at how stupid Hannah had been all this time.

　

"See you were watching Katharina, so obsessed with her believing she was the one your husband has been fucking but you were wrong..."

　

"Cut the shit and tell me who he's fucking! Or else Boris I'll take you down! How would Regina love to know she married a fraud? A possible criminal? That would taint the Tiedemann name, I can see why you chose to take her last name in case anyone came looking for Aleksander Kohler. Do not forget I hold your balls in my hands so cut your shit and tell me!" Hannah whipped her words at him.

　

"Charlotte Doppler, Winden's very own chief of police. They've been at it for five years, they spend most of their nights together at Helge Doppler's cabin. Regina has passed by there several times seeing both their cars there..." Hannah hung up the phone and threw it in the passenger's seat.

　

Her face reddened and her heart raced the rage was building up she started screaming and beating her steering wheel. Ulrich made her look like such a fool and Charlotte was going to suffer for it, Hannah calmed herself down and then turned the key in the ignition and headed towards home, she had plans to make.

　

　

　

 


	16. Cause and Effect

Katharina blinked her eyes a few times the smell of the chemical lingered in her nostrils but she was becoming more alert and aware. She looked around her it was dark and it smelled earthy she heard someone coming but she couldn't move. Her hands were bound underneath her and so were her legs with a rag serving as a gag "Mmmmh!" she cried out when a flashlight shined in her eyes "I want you to understand something before I do this. I have nothing against you in fact I don't want to do this but I have to do this" she heard a man's voice but couldn't see his face.

　

Tears began rolling down her cheeks she whimpered as the light came closer she could only make out the silhoutte of the man but she saw something raised above his head. Her eyes widened in horror as it crashed down striking her in the head.

　

A few more times of bludgeoning Katharina and the man slinked back onto the dirt of the cave leaning up against the wall, it was done. He got up and searching around for any evidence tying him to the crime then rushed away before he was found. It wouldn't be long before they'd send out search parties for her and he'd have to be among them but he'd go home and practice being shocked and horrified. In the SUV he shook nervously wiping down the bar of Katharina's blood he'd toss it out the window at a random location it was good thing he never put his bare hands on it. He dialed Aleksander "Yes?" he heard him come on the line "It's done. I do not owe you anything else so lose my number" he hung up before hearing anything else. What had he done? He killed a mother with three children and he had known Katharina for a long time an while he despised Ulrich he liked her but he had to go and do something incredibly stupid that got him between the fingers of Aleksander Tiedemann, he should've just told Charlotte the truth and lost his job but he had kids too. Too late to go back now.

**

　

Ulrich came running up to Charlotte "What's going on? Magnus?" the cabin door opened and his son stepped out. "They were giving he and Franziska cognitive interviews" Charlotte informed him.

　

"Why? What are they even doing here?"

　

Charlotte led him off to the side "They were here last night together. Katharina came to my house looking for him and when Peter found that Franziska was gone too I figured this is where they'd be. Katharina beat me here and when I arrived I found her car just like that. There are drag marks leading all the way out to the road. The kids were asleep and neither heard anything. We found tire treads we're trying to find a match"

　

"Who would want to take Katharina?" Ulrich said in a low voice but Magnus was standing close enough "Who do you think dad? That psycho bitch wife of yours so why don't you and your fucking lover do something useful and go arrest that crazy slut see what she knows"

　

Charlotte grew red faced looking at Franziska who turned away in embarrassment. Ulrich came to Magnus "Yeah? What?" Magnus ready to fight "I'm going to find your mom but as for everything else we'll talk about it later"

　

"Hannah did it dad maybe not alone but she did it and if you find mom dead I'm going to fucking to kill her myself!"

　

"Magnus Nielsen you cannot threaten someone's life openly like that because if Hannah does turn up dead you will be the number one suspect" Charlotte warned him.

　

"Who fucking cares? I'm surprised you don't want her dead you're fucking him after all isn't she just in your way?"

  
Franziska shoved him "Hey! Don't talk to my mom that way! You wouldn't understand" Charlotte was surprised by her daughter standing up for her "I'm going to have an officer take you home" she said putting her hand on Franziska's shoulder.

　

"Come on I'm taking you to Mads but we're picking up Martha first" Ulrich tried to grab Magnus's arm but he jerked away "Fuck you I'm going to go help look for mom."

　

"You can hate me all you want but can you please do it from your Uncle Mads's house? I have yet to tell your sister what's happening and unfortunately your baby brother as well so do not test me right now Magnus, get in the damn car!" Ulrich grew stern with him. He shook his head throwing his hoodie up and went forward with Ulrich following.

**

　

Martha was making herself some tea when Magnus came into the house "Mom was looking for you where have you been?" but she soured the moment she saw Ulrich "What are you doing here?"

　

"Look I know right now you two hate my fucking guts and I have to say I kind of hate them too but right now we need to forget about it and put it behind us, your mom is missing so I'm going to take you both to Uncle Mads so get your things together. I promise you I will not rest or stop until she is found"

　

Martha began feeling weak she collapsed against Magnus who put his arm around to hold her "You know Hannah had something to do with this..."

　

"Alright Magnus that's enough. Hannah is a small woman there is no way she had the strength to drag your mom. But if she does I will find out and she will pay. Not by your hands but by mine. Is that clear?"

　

Magnus nodded as he saw for the first time in a long time his dad's love and concern for his mother being genuine "Now go get your things so I can take you over there."

　

Ulrich once alone in the kitchen gripped the counter with both hands as he tried to fight back his tears. His lungs felt like there was something heavy bearing down on them but he couldn't fall apart, he simply wouldn't fall apart his children were relying on him to find their mother. And he meant it, if he found out Hannah had anything to do with her disappearance he wasn't going to let her get away with it and God forbid he found Katharina dead then he was going to put a bullet right between Hannah's eyes.

**

　

Hannah had torn through every nook and cranny of Ulrich's personal belongings trying to find proof of what Aleksander told her. She dragged the step ladder to the closet again this time she'd look through his side, if she were hiding things he was most likely doing so as well. In the very back covered up by pairs of jeans was a small black box she pulled it out then stepped down examining it she sat on the bed with it "Ulrich wouldn't do this to you. Aleksander Tiedemann is just an asshole. He would never cheat on you, especially not with Charlotte Doppler" she grimaced at the idea of Ulrich being with Charlotte sexually. Hannah knew she was far more prettier than Charlotte surely he wouldn't choose Charlotte over her.

　

The box sat in her lap and it was as if there were a heatbeat coming from it she couldn't stand it any longer she opened it up. There was a key card from a hotel in Berlin and a photograph face down with a note on the back she moved the key card to read it "To remember this weekend and our magical time spent. With love, Charlotte." Hannah clawed the photograph out of the box and flipped it over and she was left breathless by what she saw, it was a picture of the two of them naked but nothing could be seen, they were kissing and she could see Ulrich's arm extended he took the picture. It was from a seminar he and Charlotte had to attend five years ago.

　

She began tearing the picture into pieces and threw them back into the box with the key card, Hannah tossed the box in the trash then went back to the closet. Staring up at the hat box Charlotte was going to regret crossing her.

　

　

 


	17. By a Thread

"Hannah?" Ulrich had came into the police station to see her sitting at his desk she rose from the chair with a smile on her face "I came to see if you wanted to grab some lunch"

　

"I can't, Katharina has gone missing" he threw out to her gauging her reaction. "Oh my that's terrible did you tell the children yet?" she placed her hand over her heart but the static between the two of them was very apparent. Ulrich could sense Hannah may have known something "Come with me" he grabbed her by her wrist.

　

"Ulrich you're hurting me!"

　

"Shh" he shushed her opening the door to the evidence room and slung her inside up against a shelf of boxes "Ulrich?" he slammed the door shut and locked it then pushed her back against the metal shelf with his hand around her throat.

　

"I do not know for certain that you had anything to do with Katharina's disappearance but if I find out you will suffer Hannah!" he said putting his face close to hers.

　

"Don't be ridiculous I do not have the means to do such a thing nor would I do that to your children" she strained her brown eyes looking sadly into his. He released her "Fuck" he muttered what was he doing?

　

"I'm sorry Ulrich I know this is rough but why would you think that I would do something like that? I had my chance to put Katharina away twelve years ago and I agreed not to" she tried to get him to look at her but he pulled himself away.

　

"The other night in the bed you said..." he faced her but she interrupted him.

　

"Ulrich I meant I'd kick her ass not do something horrible to her. I'm past the past and if memory serves me she's the one with the violent temper. I am really sorry" she came to him and tried to kiss him but he just stood there sullen.

"I have to find the mother of my children. I cannot let them down"

　

"You will find her Ulrich, you will not let your children down." Hannah wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. Even if by some miracle they found Katharina she'd be dead and his children would still clamour to their father for comfort and Hannah could fill their void slowly but surely just as soon as she rid Ulrich of one more leech taking his time and attention away from her.

　

"I'll let you get back to work. I have work to do as well cleaning the house. Call me if you hear anything or if you find her. I love you" Hannah pecked his lips but he didn't kiss back.

　

She walked through the police station passing Charlotte on the way out "Hannah?"

　

"Hello Charlotte, Ulrich told me the horrible news how sad to think something awful can happen even here in Winden wouldn't you agree?"

　

Charlotte could read something from Hannah but she wasn't sure what it wasn't guilt but it felt odd "Yes, but I'm confident we're going to find Katharina"

　

Hannah offered her a small smile "I hope so for her children's sake. How are your children? How is Peter?"

"Fine they're all fine. I need to go I have to organize a search parties and check on some forensic results excuse me."

　

Hannah watched Charlotte greet Ulrich coming out of the evidence room, seeing them standing together burned her alive "Soon" she whispered to herself walking out.

**

　

Once word had spread through the town that the high school principal had gone missing and was possibly abducted parents volunteered to help find her while there was a mixed reaction amongst the teenagers. Erik Obendorf and Bartosz were in the woods heading for the caves "So why are we going to the caves again?" Bartosz asked he much had rather been comforting Martha. He felt horrible for the things he said to her and how he treated her but Erik texted him in a panic after his parents had told him the news. "Because these woods will soon be crawling with police and volunteers, I have to get my stash from the caves if that gets confiscated then my dad will kill me."

　

"How much are we talking?" Bartosz asked as they came to a stop at the entrance "A fucking lot of money's worth drugs. I can't afford the cops or anyone finding them so lets just get them and get out before the search starts" Erik said pulling out a flashlight from his pocket while Bartosz turned the flashlight on from his phone.

　

"Do you remember where you put them?" Bartosz noticed Erik was having a hard time as he searched "Yeah there's a place to slide down. I remember because at first I fell down it but it's buried down the slope at the bottom" Erik took the lead as Bartosz followed carefully.

　

"Here it is!" Erik was standing above it he shined his light down and with Bartosz's light on him he could see his face turned white "What is it?"

　

"Fuck! Oh shit Bartosz it's Magnus and Martha's mom!"

  
Bartosz sped up and cast his light down the trench her face was blackened and bloodied "Fuck we have to call the police"

　

"What? Are you fucking crazy?!? They're going to wanna know why we're in here and there's no way I'm telling them to get my drugs. I'm out of here Bartosz you do what you want!" Erik shoved him aside and took off running "ERIK!" Bartosz shouted but he kept going.

　

"Fucking coward" he muttered he shined the light back on Katharina he carefully manuevered himself to slide down to check on her to see if she were still alive. At closer look her hair was matted with dirt and blood and her forehead had suffered extreme trauma with a blunt object he wasn't sure he had the stomach to touch her but as he got closer her right eye snapped open it was bloodshot and she grabbed onto Bartosz's shirt he began screaming trying to tear away from her "LET GO!" she tore a bit of his shirt and was groaning he scooted away to the slope and began digging and clawing his way back up. Outside of the caves he hit the emergency call button on his phone to get help.

**

　

Charlotte had let Ulrich leave to be with his children, things were feeling particularly strained between them since Magnus's outburst about the two of them. She had to get herself in the correct mindset to figure out who possibly could've abducted Katharina instead of making this about she and Ulrich's relationship. Her office door burst open "We just got a phone call from Bartosz Tiedemann he says he's found Katharina Nielsen."

　

Wasting no time Charlotte gathered everyone she could to head out to the caves to investigate they were met by Aleksander and Regina "I am taking my son home!" Aleksander ordered at her "You will after we question him otherwise get off my crime scene. Keep them back" she said to two officers who followed orders and pushed them away "You have no right to do this! My son knows nothing!" Regina yelled but Charlotte just ignored her.

　

Bartosz's face was white as a sheet as he was giving his statement to the police "What's he saying?" Charlotte asked another officer "Says that he was just taking a walk and went into the caves to explore and found her when he slipped and fell down into trench."

　

Charlotte walked over to him "Bartosz what were you really doing here?" she was no fool she knew about the drug activity that went on around those parts. "I told them I was just walking and exploring and there she was at the bottom. I went to see if she was dead and she opened one eye then grabbed me, see she ripped my shirt"

　

The paramedics brought Katharina out on a stretcher Charlotte came over to them to look her over "Is she alive?"

　

"Barely"

　

Katharina's eye opened again she reached for Charlotte hand but was too weak her hand dropped "Get her out of here" Charlotte took a deep breath as she took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Ulrich.

　

"Hello?" he sounded distraught. "We found Katharina they're taking her to the hospital now she's barely alive Ulrich so hurry."

 


	18. Threatened

**Summer 1990**

　

"So why is it you want to be a police officer Ulrich?" Charlotte asked as they came into the clearing, she had began her training more recently which meant they spent more time together and had gotten increasingly closer as friends. "Well, to be honest I hate Egon Tiedemann so much, he seems to believe I am nothing but trouble and I want to a police officer to prove him wrong."

　

Charlotte rolled her eyes and smirked "Figures. Has Katharina came home yet?" she parked her bike and climbed the base of the tower to sit beside him.

　

"I guess so but she doesn't want to stay with her mom and if she cannot find somewhere else to crash she probably won't come home this summer. What about Peter?"

　

"He likes living in Munich says I should come and be with him there but I am already in training. Plus he'd rather not come home he and his father have a strange relationship" Charlotte stared down at her shoes sadly.

　

"You miss him huh? I know how you feel I miss Katharina like crazy" Ulrich commented putting his hand on Charlotte's shoulder.

　

"What the hell is going on?!?" Katharina appeared with Hannah through the opposite side of the woods. Ulrich jumped down "Hey I didn't think you were coming home" he went to hug her but she walked past him towards Charlotte who was getting down and getting her bike. Katharina jerked the bike out of her hands "Where do you think you're going? I was talking to you weirdo!"

　

"Katharina calm down nothing is going on we were just talking" Ulrich tried to sooth her but Katharina shot him a dirty look. "Hannah says that you have been getting very close to my boyfriend and I don't much appreciate it" she threw the bike to the ground and started trying to corner Charlotte who kept backing away.

　

"We have training together and we're friends" she muttered quietly "What?!? Speak up cunt I couldn't hear you!" Katharina shoved her causing her back to hit the wooden beam of the tower.

　

"I said Ulrich is my friend!" Charlotte glared at her Katharina balled up her fist but Ulrich grabbed it "No!" he said firmly Katharina gave him a puzzled look "Lets go back to my house I've missed you" he got her to change directions but when she looked over her shoulder at Charlotte she sneered, it was far from over.

　

Picking her bike up Charlotte shot Hannah a dirty look "Why must you insist on causing trouble Hannah? If Katharina knew what you've been up to since she's been gone it'd be your face she'd pummel" she said putting the kickstand up with her foot and straddling it. She left Hannah in shock as she pedaled away.

　It was later that evening when Charlotte was leaving the store she went her usual route through the path when Hannah stepped out into her way causing her to put on her brakes quickly "What are you doing?" she asked but Hannah didn't move she then heard someone running through the woods at her, it was Katharina who shoved her and her bike over "Oww" Charlotte tried to get up but Katharina punched her back down.

　

"If you're as smart as you believe you are you'll stay down. Ulrich might like you Charlotte but I still do not..."

　

"There is nothing wrong with being friends" she interjected, Katharina felt disrespected she jerked Charlotte up by her collar "You don't speak unless spoken to bitch! I'm going to give you something to make you remember why it's not a good idea to interrupt me" Katharina shoved her into Hannah "Hold her!" she commanded, Charlotte squirmed but Hannah held her arms tight while Katharina beat her with both fists.

　

When it was over Katharina shoved Charlotte down to the ground face first into the mud "Maybe next time you'll learn to keep your mouth shut and stay away from my Ulrich! And if you tell anyone about this it'll happen all over again only next time you might not live to talk about it after." Katharina disappeared through the woods while Hannah walked to in front of Charlotte.

　

She saw Hannah's sneakers in front of her but only slightly as both her eyes were swelling "Can you see to get home?" Hannah asked. Charlotte raised her head a little and shook it negatively "Well, that's too bad enjoy sleeping out here" Hannah said kicking dirt and mud into her face and followed in Katharina's path.

　

Charlotte groaned while getting off the ground she used her sleeves to wipe the mud and muck off her face she heard another set of footprints coming through the woods she was scared it was Katharina and Hannah again but it was just Mads "Hey do you need some help getting home?"

　

"Yeah" she said meekly he took up the other side of her bike and guided the way "You know why Katharina did that to you right?" he asked.

　

"I think I do and it's stupid your brother is a friend to me. Just a friend that's all a guy like Ulrich will ever be to a girl like me..."


	19. Teamwork

Charlotte finally made it back to her office after dealing with the crime scene but her work was far from over they still needed the weapon, the vehicle and the perpetrator. She would eventually check in with Ulrich about Katharina's condition but right now he needed to be there for his children. She glanced up at the photos on her desk of Elisabeth and Franziska this case was going to take her away from them a little more but she knew if the tables were turned she'd want whoever did it to be caught. She found a manila envelope on her desk she opened it up to find the report about the tire treads they belonged to a fancy SUV and she knew only person in Winden who could afford such a vehicle, Aleksander Tiedemann.

　

Coming out of her office she tracked down the nearest officer finding Torben Woller, "Woller I need you to get me all personal property records for Aleksander Tiedemann I'm searching for vehicles and search also vehicles belonging to the nuclear plant"

　

"Um sure but that could take some time"

　

"It won't take that long because I have a specific person not the entire town. The tire treads are from a heavy duty SUV that is very expensive. The average family in Winden cannot afford such a car. I'm not accusing Aleksander Tiedemann but if he has such a vehicle I am going to search it. So get started I'm going to pop in at home then check on Katharina Nielsen's condition."

　

"I'm right on it chief" Torben nodded sweating nervously. He waited until Charlotte had left the station before he stepped outside to make a call. "Why are you calling me on my cell phone?" Aleksander hissed answering the call.

　

"My boss is poking around in your personal property records they found a match for the tire treads and she figures you'd be the only person in Winden who could own..."

　

"I'll take care of it you just stall getting those records I don't care what excuse you come up with. I'm going to bat and doing my part so you had better do yours my entire future hangs in the balance and if I go down you're going with me! Are we clear?"

　

"Crystal clear. I'll do what I can but I have to tell you something they found her and she's still alive..."

　

"WHAT?!? You had one job you fucking idiot! What did you do with the weapon and the SUV?"

　

Torben moistened his lips nervously "I drove the vehicle where you told me to but I tossed the weapon it didn't have my fingerprints on it"

　

"Where did you toss it?"

　

"Well after I parked the SUV I went for a walk on the plant's property and I threw it in the woods and I don't even remember where I just wanted to get rid of it"

　

Aleksander let out a long growl "You stupid fuck! I have to do everything myself, worthless piece of shit!"

　

"I didn't want anything to do with this and if I come clean I can make a sweet plea deal especially if I turn you in..."

　

"Torben listen to me if you turn yourself in you'll be taken away from your family and isn't your wife pregnant with your third child? Aren't you getting ready to have a son?" Aleksander changed his tone.

　

"Yeah she is"

　

"Okay listen to me I will take care of it and I will protect you but you must protect me too. Teamwork yeah?"

　

"Teamwork" Torben said nodding he wasn't an idiot he knew how to play the tables and he was going to make Aleksander bend.

**

Ulrich sat in the chair beside Katharina's bed it was tearing him apart seeing the woman who was once the love of his life hooked to machines. They had cleaned up the blood as best they could manage but she looked nothing like the Katharina he remembered or loved "I promise you I will find who did this to you and I will kill them myself" he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

　

The door opened and Charlotte entered "What have the doctors said?"

　

He let out a long sigh, "They had to put her in an induced coma so her brain could heal. She will live but she may not come out of this the same there was extensive brain damage she's lucky to be alive."

　

It was sad even for Charlotte to see Katharina down, a woman that was once fierce now reduced to a state of vegetation. She put her hand on Ulrich's shoulder "Katharina is a fighter Ulrich, always has been she'll come out of this and in the mean time we'll catch the person responsible. I'm going to put you on leave"

　

He rose suddenly from the chair "What? No! You can't that do that. I beg of you"

　

Charlotte hated her job sometimes especially when it came to Ulrich "Ulrich, your children need you right now until Katharina comes out of this you are their only parent"

　

"They have my parents and Mads, I promised them! Don't make me liar Charlotte!" Ulrich began growing aggressive.

　

She stood firm he got angry and threw the chair across the room behind her Charlotte trembled as it hit the wall "I'm not doing this to hurt you but to help you" she tried to explain.

　

"Help me? You want to help me? Then let me stay on and give me a chance to find who did this to the mother my children! Let me find them so my children will know that I'm not a man who breaks his promises..." he began breaking down.

　

Charlotte took him into her arms "Shh it's okay I promise you I will find them. You are in no condition to aid in this investigation, take time and be with your children."

　

She pressed her lips to his forehead and cupped his cheeks "I won't rest until this is solved" she vowed.

 


	20. Derailed

Eyes were on Charlotte as she left the police station and on her still as she left the hospital, filled with hatred, rage and stained from the tears of frustration. Hannah hadn't been able to stop thinking about the photograph or how Aleksander laughed at her ignorance. She had to hit Charlotte when her guard was down and it wasn't going to be quick and painless. There was to be suffering before the final blow. Hannah wanted to savor her fear, wanted Charlotte to know how much she hurt from Ulrich's betrayal.

She got out of her car and walked with her hands in her pockets up behind Charlotte when she was close enough she took out Aleksander's gun. Charlotte felt it press into the back of her skull "Do not make a sound or I'll shoot. I want your phone and your gun" she recognized the voice right off.

　

"Hannah think about what you're doing" Charlotte pleaded with her.

　

"You don't think I haven't thought about this? I have Charlotte, all day. I fantasized about it and now I'm bringing it to fruition. Give me the damn phone and gun I won't ask again" she pressed the barrel harder into Charlotte's head.

　

Charlotte removed her gun from her holster and held it out to Hannah who snatched it "Keep that hand up and use the other to get your phone" Charlotte obeyed pulling her phone out of her pocket and holding it up for Hannah to grab.

　

"Now move we're going for a little ride you and I. I sure hope you kissed your girls before you left them because that is the last you will ever see of them!"

**

　

Once Charlotte drove to where Hannah wanted she turned the car off Hannah got out first "Get out slowly with your hands up"

　

Charlotte recognized the house but wasn't certain as to why Hannah brought her to it "What are we doing at Ines Kahnwald's house?"

　

"She no longer lives here she has moved away from Winden, this is the best place for privacy" Hannah answered poking the gun into Charlotte's back to make her keep walking. After getting her inside the house she had Charlotte sit in a chair to be bound "Hannah..."

　

"Shut up. I do not want you to talk to me unless I ask you a question. You remember how this works don't you Charlotte? You don't get to speak unless spoken to" Hannah smiled as she tightened the ropes around Charlotte's upper body.

　

Hannah then took a seat across from Charlotte at the table and aimed the gun at her "Now lets have a little bit of girl chat. You're going to tell me everything about your affair with Ulrich and don't you fucking try to lie to me and say that you aren't fucking him because I found proof. A photograph from five years ago when you both went to Berlin for that seminar"

Charlotte remembered that weekend very well it had been one of the best of her life but she didn't have much time to reminisce as Hannah grew impatient "I said start talking! Tell me when your affair with my husband began!"

　

"It started five years ago..."

　

_Charlotte was heading home for the night it had just started raining and her windshield wipers weren't worth a damn but before she got into the car Ulrich came jogging across the parking lot "Charlotte!"_

_"Yeah? I'm heading home Ulrich I suggest you do the same"_

_"I got your note about going to question Henri Schneider and your answer is no? He raped that girl Charlotte and you know it" Ulrich held her sticky note to her face._

_"Why? Because you think he did? Ulrich you're a good cop but you have tunnel vision when it comes to people, sound familiar?"_

_Ulrich glared at her when he realized she was comparing him to Egon Tiedemann "That's way out of fucking line! Henri Schneider admitted to watching the high school..."_

_"Yes, but only because he wanted to see his own daughter, his wife got her in the divorce and he's been trying..."_

_Ulrich threw his arms up and let out a scream at her "You are the one who is blind! I will never understand why they gave you the promotion"_

_Charlotte crossed her arms "So that's what this is about? I got the promotion and you can't stand working under me?"_

_"I have put in the same amount of time as you Charlotte!"_

_"Yeah I know but you're hot headed and you are under a lot more stress fighting with your wife and ex-wife. This job requires..."_

_"I'm hot headed? Well at least I'm not a fucking robot like you! You micro manage every miniscule detail of your life. Once a weirdo always a weirdo right Charlotte?"_

_She took her swing at him first and she should've saw that coming but she didn't really think he would resort to such childishness. Charlotte shocked him when her hand went across his face Ulrich was thrown to the side a bit and she most definitely wasn't counting on when he flung his hand back across her face. She held her cheek "Do you want a suspension?!?"_

_He got in her face and they stared one another down but she was seeing him for the first time. Ulrich didn't want to go home and he seemed to be jealous that her life was only seemingly better than his, her facial expression softened "My life isn't perfect Ulrich. There times when I don't want to go home either"_

_"Oh yeah? What's so wrong with your fucking life?" he had a hard time believing Charlotte struggled in any way. Everything always seemed to come so natural to her and she always lived her life in straight lines unlike himself who was just a big mess._

_"My husband moved the bedroom across from the one we used to share. I found out he has a lover and it's a transvestite"_

_Ulrich didn't know how to respond "So you see my life is a far cry from alright but I haven't been home to see my girls and they are the only reason I stay. They need Peter and I both"_

_It was something Ulrich understood when it came to the children but he made the awful deal to protect Katharina and now she was yanking his heart around using the children just to punish him. Ulrich had finally saw the real Charlotte and she was more than his friend, advisor and confidant she had her own complexities and vulnerabilities, she was beautiful. "I have always envied you always so smart and you were always just yourself. Charlotte, I have never found you to be more beautiful than you are right now. I'm sorry for being a jerk and taking my shit out on you. You have been everything to me even though I did the opposite of what you advised but you never said 'I told you so' or 'That's what you get' sometimes I get so wrapped up in my shit that I don't see you, I mean really see you" he startled her when he placed his hands on the sides of her face "But I'm seeing you now" he pressed his lips against hers._

_Charlotte's eyes fluttered shut as she began to kiss him back, it felt so good to be kissed by a man again. She used to enjoy Peter's kisses but after finding out about his private struggle she knew those kisses were torture for him. All her pain dissolved in that moment and she found herself again "I want to go somewhere with you" he whispered rubbing his thumbs across her cheeks._

_"My father-in-law's cabin it hasn't been used in years we could go now. I'll just call home and tell Peter I'm working late"_

_"Yeah I'll call Hannah"_

_Everything was happening so quickly it was making Charlotte dizzy "Are you sure you want to do this Ulrich? I won't blame you if you change your mind"_

_"Don't do that Charlotte, don't think down about yourself. Does this tell you how sure I am?" he asked kissing her again. Her pulse quickened and she felt as if she were coming undone in his arms. They both smiled when he pulled apart from her he kissed her forehead "I'll be right back" he ran back inside "Hurry" she said but it was after he had already entered the building._

_Charlotte didn't think it possible to be nervous about sex even after all those years but it did feel like her first time again but Ulrich made her feel safe and secure but even more so made her feel beautiful and feminine again. They helped one another out of their rain soaked clothing she felt her heart pound as he took to the buttons of her blouse then placed both hands over the cups of her bra massaging the tops of her breasts firmly with his palms, a soft gasp escaped her lips she hadn't been touched that way in a while._

_She removed her shirt then put her hands behind her and unsnapped the beige bra Ulrich pulled it away by the rim of the cups exposing her nipples which began to pert. "Ohhh" she moaned when Ulrich lowered his head and took her nipple into his mouth, sucking it gently while he squeezed the other in his hand. Charlotte moved her hands to Ulrich's pants she undid his belt and gave it a forceful tug he stopped for a moment and looked at her with a smile "Now here's a side of you I've never seen. Where has she been hiding?"_

_"Even I am full surprises Ulrich" she whispered making him hot for her, his hands went to help her get his pants off. She got out of her jeans Ulrich in a playful mood took her by her legs and lifted her up then dropped her back on the bed making her laugh "Ulrich!"_

_He crawled over her "Yeah?" they stared at one another and gave each other soft pecks but she could feel the firmness of his manhood pressing against her panties she loved the feel of it. She tucked her hand between their bodies and into his underwear gripping her hand around his erect member moving her hand up and down it slowly, feeling it out. Ulrich kept his eyes on hers as he moved his hands down to her hips and began jerking her panties down she raised her hips off the bed slightly so he could get them over her bottom pressing womanhood against him she stroked him a little harder "Shit!" he swore "What's the matter Ulrich? Didn't think I had it in me?"_

_"I know what you're about to have in you" he joked crudely making blush and giggle at the same time. She had to release his dick so he could get her panties off she watched as he stood and removed his underwear teasingly slow "Showing off? Typical Ulrich" she teased him back._

_He parted her legs roughly then jumped between them she moaned with a smile, they began kissing again. Ulrich lifted Charlotte's leg around his waist while the other was opened wide and flat against the mattress "Did you want foreplay?" he knew he should've asked before getting into position but Charlotte felt it sweet he even was considerate "No, I want you inside me right now we can do that another time. Give me what I need Ulrich..."_

　

 

 


	21. Unhinged

The nurses practically had to throw Ulrich out of Katharina's room they urged him to go home and get some rest but he knew he wouldn't be sleeping. As he was getting in his car he happened to look up to see Charlotte's car still sitting in the parking space. He got into his car and called the police station "Hello?"

　

"Woller?" Ulrich asked and when he got a confirm he rolled his eyes he was the single most annoying junior police officer on the force "Yeah has Charlotte come back yet?"

　

"No, maybe she went home for the night"

　

"Yeah maybe listen I'm coming in to check on a few things" Ulrich kept his eyes on Charlotte's car "Well, I have the information the chief wanted about Aleksander Tiedemann's personal property records"

　

"Aleksander Tiedemann?"

　

"The vehicle that matched the tire treads was from an expensive SUV so she figured he may own one if not personally for business"

　

"And? Does it check out?" he left Ulrich on the edge of his seat while Torben flipped through the papers "Uh yeah he owns a small group of SUVs for business"

　

"Woller get me a search warrant and don't call me back until you have it" he hung up then got back out of his car but not before grabbing a small flashlight from inside the glove compartment. He walked over to the car and looked inside he thought perhaps it wouldn't start and maybe Peter had come to pick up Charlotte.

　

Ulrich dialed Charlotte's home number and Franziska answered "Hello?"

　

There was an awkward pause "Franziska is your mother there?"

　

"No, she only popped in for a few minutes to tell us she'd be working late. So I guess if she's not with you then she really is working. Good to know."

　

Ulrich sighed he may not have remembered their affair but he can certainly understand he had that jab coming to him "Can I speak with your father?"

　

There was a long silence but then Peter's voice came on the line "Hello Ulrich what can I do for you? I'm very sorry to hear about Katharina"

　

"Thanks Peter, did Charlotte happen to call you earlier? Her car is still here at the hospital but she's not I didn't know if she couldn't get it started or not"

　

"No, I haven't heard from her since she came home this afternoon. Maybe she got a police officer to pick her up"

　

"Maybe I'll go by the station to find out do you want a call back?" Ulrich had no idea why he offered considering the two of them weren't living as husband and wife but she was still the mother of his children "That's okay but if you see her tell her to give me a call would you?"

　

"Yeah I can do that" he couldn't wait to get Peter off the phone it was too painfully awkward he walked back to his car about to put his phone away when another call was incoming it was Hannah "Hannah I'm just about to head to Mads's to check on the kids then back to the station"

　

"Really? I thought Charlotte put you on leave?" it seemed rather odd that Hannah would have such knowledge considering it seemed she'd be the last person Charlotte would divulge that kind of information to.

　

"How did you know that?"

　

"I ran into Charlotte. So you go check on the kids then can you come by the Kahnwald house? I want to buy it..."

　

"Hannah I'm not thinking about buying a damn house right now, the mother of my children is in a coma. I can only think about catching who is responsible and I'm thinking about the effect it's having on my children. Where the fuck is your head at?" Ulrich snapped at her.

　

"I'm sorry Ulrich. I didn't mean to be so insensitive to your feelings but you should really come by"

　

He pulled the phone back from his ear shaking his head he couldn't understand Hannah he then put the phone back to his ear "I have to go. I'm close to figuring out who did this to Katharina I just have to get a search warrant for Aleksander Tiedemann"

　

"Why would he do that to Katharina?" Hannah seemed jumpy suddenly "I don't know but maybe Katharina wasn't the intended target. But keep that to yourself I shouldn't have said anything"

　

"Ulrich! You need to come here now! You are on leave and cannot investigate!" Hannah began shouting to him but he hung up. He messed with his settings to ignore all of Hannah's calls then tossed his phone in the passenger's seat and headed for his brother's house.

***

　

Hannah slammed the phone down on the table startling Charlotte "You are seriously unhinged Hannah, what happened to you?"

　

"Shut the fuck up! No! He can't go after Aleksander...I have to make sure he doesn't get too close. I will not let everything I have suffered and sacrificed for fall apart"

　

Charlotte though feared for her life kept calm and kept mental notes of Hannah's behavior and everything she was saying "You and Aleksander Tiedemann tried to kill Katharina?"

　

"I SAID SHUT UP!" she screamed at her Hannah got up from the table abruptly Charlotte winced thinking she was going to assault her but instead she went behind Charlotte to the counter she grabbed the roll of duct tape sitting on the counter she yanked the tape from the roll in a big enough section to fit over Charlotte's mouth. She squirmed helplessly as Hannah covered her mouth "There I have a call to make" she set the gun on the table taking the phone outside with her.

　

It made sense to Charlotte that Hannah was involved but how did Aleksander configure into the plan? She knew Hannah gave him massages on a weekly basis sometimes more than once because Ulrich joked he hoped she was having an affair with him. That was the most unlikely scenario that Aleksander and Hannah were lovers unless she somehow managed to get information on him that could possibly destroy him. There could be endless possibilities of what Hannah had unearthed about him so it was no use getting lost in the wondering but she at least knew they were behind it and apparently the vehicle that was used to abduct Katharina belonged to Aleksander. Charlotte knew Hannah was outside talking to him but there had to be a third person because Hannah wasn't strong enough to cart Katharina and Aleksander was smart enough not to get his hands dirty but who? She caught herself working while she should've been worried about her own safety _"Great you're going to solve the case but won't live to tell anyone about it. The one time I wish Ulrich had listened to Hannah but he'd come unprepared. Don't think negatively Charlotte, Hannah is unhinged and is ready to snap - well she's already snapped but she's going to mess up. They always do when it's unraveling she just needs to make a mistake."_

Outside Hannah and Aleksander were yelling back and forth "I wanted her dead! She's in a fucking coma! If you do not fix this I can promise you I will take you down even if I have to go with you! Fix it!" she screamed at him hanging up. Hannah paced frantically outside the door everything was falling apart but she still had hope that Aleksander cared enough to keep his filthy secrets enough to get the pieces to fit and if he didn't she wouldn't have to worry so much about finishing Charlotte off. She would have to go to prison but at least Katharina and Charlotte wouldn't get their hands on Ulrich. Or she could possibly use Charlotte to call off the investigation of Aleksander but she was always such a do-gooder she'd never go along with it unless she had incentive.

　

Hannah had another brilliant idea she charged back into the house she remembered Ines used to be a nurse she may have had medical supplies inside the house still. Charlotte watched her frantically turn the downstairs upside down "Maybe upstairs" she jogged up the steps Charlotte listened to her rummaging. She came down the steps with a big grin on her face as she held up a small kit "Things are looking up. I have somewhere to be and some things to get so you be on your best behavior Charlotte because I won't be gone long. I don't want to come back and find you tipped over on the floor because you believe you can wiggle your way out of those restraints because I guarantee you that you won't" she said as she opened the kit on the table taking out three syringes then two small bottles of what Charlotte could make out as pain medication, she filled each syringe with different dosages the last one with very little. Charlotte ventured to guess she was going after Ulrich's children to lure him there "I'm off to get you some company then we'll talk."

 

 


	22. Unravel

"Hannah? It's late what are you doing out here?" Peter asked opening his front door. She had the gun behind her back and the needles in her pocket "You and the girls need to come with me it's Charlotte" she clutched the gun tighter.

　

"What about her? Ulrich didn't find her?" he allowed her inside he went to the house phone when he heard the safety of the gun click off "Put it down there's no need to call anyone. Just help me get your girls subdued and into my car"

　

"Hannah what's going on?" Peter slowly put the phone down back on the receiver and turned to face her "Why?"

　

"Your wife is fucking my husband did you know that?" she could tell by the lack of surprise he did indeed "And it doesn't bother you?"

　

"Hannah please put that away I'm sorry you are hurting from that but you must understand Charlotte and I we haven't been together like that for a little over six years. I know it is wrong but they were both so unhappy..." he froze when she brought the gun closer to his face with tears streaming down her cheeks "I made him happy! You know nothing Peter! Your wife is whore! Now you get your ass upstairs with me and we are going to give your daughters a little sleepy time meds then we will go see Charlotte"

　

"No, I will not let you harm my girls or take them away. I am calling the police!" he turned back to the phone when Hannah moved on him hitting him in the back of the head with handle of the gun. Peter dropped the phone and hit the floor.

　

Neither Hannah nor Peter had known Elisabeth was watching she let out a quiet gasp then ran for Franziska's room. She carefully opened the door and shook her turning on her bedside lamp "What is it?" she asked Elisabeth began signing there was danger in the house and that their father was hurt.

　

"Slow down what?" she made a groan face but then slowly explained it to Franziska "Who?" she signed Hannah's name.

　

"Shit. Come on we have to sneak out of the window" Franziska got up quietly as possible and turned off her lamp Elisabeth tugged at her arm "What is it?!?" she whispered sharply. Elisabeth signed what about their father "We can call mom when we get outside and are safely away"

　

Franziska heard footsteps approaching her door "Franziska?" it was Hannah she ran to the door but Hannah had already began pushing it open. Elisabeth climbed up on the bed and hugged her knees crying "Elisabeth run! Go out my window go get help! GO!" she read Franziska's lips and climbed over onto her table she opened the windows up then tried not to look down. She put her feet down on the lattice she reached her hand out for her sister "Hurry!" Franziska ordered her when Hannah beat her shoulder hard enough into it that it made an opening for her arm and a needle came through stabbing Franziska's arm. Hannah shoved the plunger down and waited for Franziska to drop she heard a great thud then wedged herself into the doorway "Elisabeth come here I won't hurt you" Hannah beckoned the little girl but Elisabeth stuck her middle finger up to her then proceeded to climb down.

　

"You little brat! I'll get you!" she went back through to the hallway and made a dash for the outside when Peter came around the corner and hit her with the landline phone she took the gun and aimed then a loud bang erupted as she fired. Peter felt the bullet pierce his chest hands shaking he felt around the spot when blood poured, he dropped to the floor and fell over. Hannah stepped over him then flung the front door open she went to the side of the house but Elisabeth had made it down "FUCK!" she screamed.

　

She headed back inside to get Franziska then she'd hunt for the younger one she wasn't going to make it very far.

***

　

Martha and Mikkel jumped up from the sofa when their dad came inside they ran to his arms. He held them tightly "Tell me you are going back to work so you can catch them?" Martha asked pulling apart. "Charlotte put me on leave but I'm not going down without a fight she can suspend me after it's over I don't care. I made you kids a promise and I'm damn sight going to keep it."

　

Magnus leaned the doorway to the kitchen "I hope you do but I'm still convinced Hannah has something to do with it" it was then Magnus's phone buzzed he took it out of his pocket it was from Franziska he opened it up and looked confused.

He disappeared into the kitchen and out the back door to try to call her but her voicemail picked up the phone must've been dead he thought about telling his dad but instead went to his Uncle Mads "Hey I need a ride to Franziska's house" he said coming into the workshop.

　

"Yeah? What does your dad say?"

　

"Come on Uncle Mads I really need to go there she needs me. Besides dad is about to head back to work and Martha can watch Mikkel. I won't be long I promise"

　

Mads shook his head because he knew he was going to give in "Alright but this is only because I owe you one"

　

"What'd you mean?" Magnus and he walked towards the house "I had to tell your mom that Franziska came here to see you the other day and that's why she went to her house looking for you and then the cabin. It's all my fault" Mads sighed he felt horrible for what happened. Magnus put his arms around him "It's not your fault it's mine. I should've been home. I put you in a bad position and I put mom in a worse one I'm sorry"

　

Ulrich saw them from the kitchen window he wished he could be that close to his oldest son but he was determined to win his children back. He didn't want to interrupt so he just went back to the living room "Martha you help your Uncle Mads out with Mikkel and Magnus if he needs it okay?" she somberly nodded. He took her face into his hands "Hey. Look at me" her eyes met his "I'm going to get whoever fucking hurt your mother and I'm going to be there when she comes out of this."

　

"Do you mean that? That you're going to be there? You won't let Hannah stop you?"

　

"No, baby no. When this is all done I'm breaking away from her" he pulled her face to him and kissed her forehead. He then kissed the top of Mikkel's head "Behave and listen to your sister and Uncle Mads but try not to get on your brother's nerves either okay?"

　

Mikkel nodded "Okay dad. Hey" Ulrich stopped before he left "Are we going to be a family again?"

　

"Yeah we are son. We are going to be family again."

　                                                                      

 


	23. An Uneasy Alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I haven't posted any updates to this fic in a long while but I'm just really getting fully back on track. My depression got me in an apathetic mood where I gave up on everything for a short time, then I wanted to finish one of my other fics from another fandom. And yes I'm sorry this chapter is short but it was already written before the funk settled into me. The loose ends shall be tied up I promise! Sorry to make you guys wait so long <3

When Ulrich came into the police station Torben met him in the hallway "Did you get the warrant?"

　

"No, but a strange thing happened Aleksander Tiedemann called here and he has agreed to meet with you at the power plant, he wants you to go now."

　

Ulrich narrowed his eyes "Why?"

　

"He didn't say just that he needs to speak with you and only you."

　

On the drive Ulrich figured he could be walking into a trap, Aleksander felt the heat and wanted to lure him out alone to take care of him but Ulrich was ready; If Aleksander tried anything Ulrich wouldn't hesitate to shoot. Pulling up to the gate he was greeted by personal bodyguards of Aleksander's who threw him over the hood of his car and took his gun "You can't take my gun!"

　

"Yes, we can. Your presence was requested but you are to come non-hostile" one of them said while the other frisked him. After his weapons had been taken Ulrich was able to stand up again "You'll get this back when it's over" it was clue that he may get to walk out of there but also could be a false sense of security.

　

They led him into Aleksander's office "Ulrich Nielsen good to see you" he held out his hand but Ulrich just let it hang "Alright we won't shake. Leave us" he nodded for the bodyguards to leave but Ulrich knew they'd be just outside the door waiting for the first sign of him getting violent.

　

"You know what I think Aleksander?" Ulrich spoke as he began circling Aleksander looking him up and down "What's that Ulrich?" Aleksander was not easy to intimidate.

　

"I think you know we're getting close to the truth. That vehicle belongs to you and you knew we'd find it and search it gathering all kinds of evidence against you. All this money but you still have to bend and bow for the police"

　

Aleksander smirked, "Is that why you believe you are here? Ulrich I am the one who put a stop to your little search warrant, you'd be surprised who I have in my back pocket. I called you here because this concerns you personally, do you want to catch the people responsible for the mother of your children's attack?"

　

Ulrich grabbed him by his collar "I'm looking at him"

　

"Let me go Ulrich or you leave with nothing or less than that. You are unarmed"

　

"I can still beat the living shit out of you. I do not need a gun for that"

　

"Ulrich, you are wasting time trying to bully me. I am going to willingly give you the information you need and I can even provide you with everything necessary to dispose of those people. We are on the same team my friend"

　

He tightened his grip "We are not friends and you had something to do with this and I know it so why do you think I would help you?"

　

Aleksander placed his hands on Ulrich's abdomen and gave him a hard shove making him release him "You will get names and you will get to handle it any way you choose but I will require something from you. I require that you subtract my name from this, just between us, I made the call for the person because they have something of mine and it could ruin my entire life. See, I did not do this because I hate you or your ex-wife; I did it because I was being blackmailed. You retrieve two things for me and leave me out of this then you can have the two people who did this."

　

"You are sick if you think I will go along with this. I want to see you pay and the other two, you know we're close so you're trying to shut us down but..."

　

"If you persist investigating up my alley I will destroy you Ulrich. I have all the power here because you literally have nothing on me. I am making you a generous offer but all you have to do is make all this go away for me. You will have my word that you will not have retribution against you for exacting your vengeance which you so rightly deserve to have. This close Ulrich, you are this close don't slam the door" Aleksander held his thumb and forefinger together closely.

　

Ulrich knew Aleksander wasn't bluffing and that he'd deliver on all promises made but he would never feel the same after accepting such a deal but he was burning with curiosity as to what someone would possibly have had on him to cause him to comply. Aleksander smiled when Ulrich held out his hand "Very wise decision Ulrich, wise indeed" he said slipping his hand into Ulrich's and they shook firmly.

　

 


	24. Steps Ahead

When Mads and Magnus pulled up to the Doppler's house the front door was standing wide open "What did the text say?" Mads asked. Magnus showed it to him "Well it looks like something went on here. I'm going to go inside you stay in the car okay?"

　

"But what if Franziska..." Magnus went to object but Mads stopped him "Then I will handle this. I'll check everything out her little sister could have taken her phone and pranked you but I'm going in alone okay?"

　

Mads wasn't going endanger anymore of his loved ones especially not his nephew. He approached the house carefully "Peter? Charlotte?" he called out to them but there was only a groaning sound. When Mads came inside he saw signs of a fight and possibly a struggle "Peter? Franziska? Charlotte?" he called out again but no one answered. The groaning became louder it was coming from the living room Mads entered in to see Peter on the floor bleeding profusely "Peter?!?" he rushed to him to see his hand pressed against his chest Mads moved his hand carefully "Oh no! Peter who did this to you?"

　

He was trying to speak but he could barely breathe "She took my girls" he managed to gasp out "Who? Who took the girls?" Mads leaned in closer holding Peter's hand "Hannah..." he said with a long gasp escaping his lips as he began to settle to the floor. "No! Peter! Don't die on me! Help is coming!" Mads got up from the floor and took out his cell phone to call emergency services.

　

Outside in the car Magnus was getting fidgety and he was tired of waiting around he was about to text Martha when loud banging on the driver's side window scared him "FUCK!" he shouted he turned to see Elisabeth's tear streaked eyes pounding on the window. He got out and came to her she threw her arms around him. Magnus pulled her away and knelt down "Where is Franziska?"

　

Elisabeth signed to him about what she saw "Who?" as soon as she made the letter H with her fingers Magnus knew who had been there. He picked her up and ran into the house "Uncle Mads? It was Hannah!" but he saw him next to Peter "Oh shit" he shielded Elisabeth's face so she couldn't see "Is he...?"

　

"Yeah he's gone they are on their way. I don't know what to do now. Call Ulrich or tell the police who did this"

　

"You tell my dad! He will handle her he promised" Magnus wanted Hannah to suffer at his father's hands not thrown into a prison cell it was too good for her.

　

Mads looked at him "Alright I'll go find your father but you and Martha will keep an eye on Elisabeth and Mikkel. Your dad and I will find Hannah and Franziska"

　

"Why would Hannah wanna take Franziska?" Magnus wondered aloud Mads rose from the floor and took Elisabeth from Magnus. She wept with her head on his shoulder "We need to go..."

 


	25. Rising Rage

Charlotte felt like she had been waiting for eternity for Hannah to return her heart ached for Ulrich, first his ex-wife was brutally and savagely attacked and now Hannah was taking his children. She knew once Ulrich had pieced it all together he was going to kill Hannah there would be no doubt about that. The sound of Hannah's car alarmed her but what was the use in being afraid now? Hannah wasn't going to get another ounce of her fear the outcome didn't look good to Charlotte anyways.

　

Hannah struggled to get a unconscious Franziska out of her car after binding her hands and ankles it took every bit of resolve she had left to drag her to the front door. But she smiled the look on Charlotte's face was going to be worth all the hassle and when asked what happened to Peter and Elisabeth she'd tell Charlotte they were both dead, even though Elisabeth got away Hannah was going to make Charlotte suffer with believing it.

　

"I'm back and I brought something special just for you" she sounded out of breath and Charlotte wondered why she would be bringing Ulrich's children for her. But once she saw the strands of Franziska's red hair she wanted to leap out of the chair she was screaming obscenities through her gag but Hannah wasn't paying attention to her. She got Franziska into a chair then used another rope to bind her torso. Hannah then looked at Charlotte presenting her teenage daughter to her "Do you know the best way to hurt a bear?" she listened as Charlotte shouted behind the tape "No? You tie it up and make it watch as you torture it's young. Now I must admit this would work a lot better with your littlest one but I'm sorry but there was an incident where your husband wouldn't be cooperative, I may have gotten a little too trigger happy and she got in the way. They might be alive but I doubt it lucky for you Franziska went down easily"

　

Charlotte felt herself begin to go numb she couldn't take her eyes off Franziska, her only living child. It mattered not if she lived at all but she hoped before she took her last breath she would get to see Hannah get hers.

　

**

　

Torben had been worried when he got another call from Aleksander asking him to come to the power plant, he asked four times if Ulrich had gone because he couldn't risk him finding out anything. Aleksander assured him everything was fine and that they were going to look for the weapon he used to bludgeon Katharina with.

　

"Why don't we just do this during the day?" Torben asked as he started out walking with Aleksander.

　

"Just tell me where you threw it so we can retrieve it and do away with it" he said brusquely Torben pointed in the direction that led to the hole that lead into the caves.

　

They walked into the woods until they came to the fence "I threw it over the fence because no one goes in there it's protected by the gate and this is private property. Do I have to go down and get it?" Torben was nervous about climbing down in the dark it was dangerous.

　

"Yeah you do and then I will be done with you" Aleksander's words put him into relief as it was almost over for him. He nodded as one of the bodyguards let him into the fence the rope was already dangling down "Is someone down there?" he asked before descending.

　

"No, but there was an inspection recently you must've missed it when you threw the weapon over" more reassurance Torben nodded again he was pretty shaken up after what he did.

　

He gently worked his way down into the cave he shined his flashlight around looking for the weapon which was an aluminum baseball bat but it wasn't in sight "Shit" he swore. Torben was going deeper into the cave when out of nowhere Ulrich stepped out and swung the bat against his temple. Torben hit the cave floor feeling woozy and lightheaded "Ulrich?" he thought he imagined it at first but when he found his flashlight and shined it up towards his assailant's face it was confirmed "You little asswipe I never liked you Woller! You went against the wrong man mother fucker!"

　

"Wait!" Torben shouted as Ulrich raised the bat he held it in mid-air waiting for Torben's excuses to come spilling out "It wasn't me! I mean it was me but Aleksander made me! He knows things about me Ulrich and he used them! I have nothing against Katharina. I'm sorry please have mercy we can team up and take him down. You and me!" Torben pleaded.

　

"Oh I have plans for Tiedemann but right now I'm getting revenge on you. I hope you kissed your wife and children before you went work today because that was the last time you'll ever see them! My Katharina is hanging on by a thread thanks to you and if my children don't get to have their mother your children will be without you!"

　

Before Torben could say or do anything to stop him Ulrich brought the bat down hitting Torben directly between his eyes. Rage flooded Ulrich as he imagined how Katharina suffered as Torben beat her he let out a primal scream and began bashing Torben's head and face until his nose broke and every facial orifice oozed with blood. He stared down at him and his rage hadn't been satisfied yet he beat him a few more times until his blood splattered across his face and his clothes. He dropped the bat and looked up to see Aleksander standing at the top "My men will clean this up. Are you ready for name two?"

　

Ulrich's facial muscles twitched and his heart raced he was more than ready.

 


	26. How It Has To Be

"You know I had a plan Charlotte but it's been a long fucking night and if I let you go, you won't look the other way. You'll have me put away so that leaves it clear for you to have Ulrich" as Hannah was talking to Charlotte, Franziska began coming to.

　

She looked around "Mom?" she spotted Charlotte with sympathetic eyes in apology for being tied up that very moment. Hannah looked over her shoulder and smiled "Good you're awake now the fun can begin" she said grabbing a pair of scissors from the table and going behind Franziska who was cringing "Leave me alone you psycho slut!"

　

"Wrong thing to say!" Hannah growled jerking Franziska by her hair and putting the scissor's near her face. Charlotte squirmed around wildly wanting to tear Hannah apart she glanced wickedly over at Charlotte then proceeded to drag the sharp side of one of the blades down Franziska's cheek tearing her pale flesh. Franziska's mouth dropped open in a silent scream "You can thank your mother for this Franziska. If she hadn't been screwing my husband you wouldn't be here."

　

"No! I'm here because you're **fucking** insane!" she screamed at Hannah through her tears. Charlotte managed to lick her tongue back and forth to moisten the adhesive she couldn't get free but she was going to be heard. She had to get Hannah away from her daughter.

　

Hannah circled Franziska showing her the scissors threateningly "Why don't you just kill us? You are not going to let either one of us go now. Why wait? Psychological torture? You make us believe we're going to survive that help might be coming? Just do it Hannah"

　

"Do you hear your daughter Charlotte? She folds easier than you she must get that from Peter he was as spineless as a jellyfish"

　

Franziska heard Hannah refer to father in past tense "Was? What do you mean was? What did you do to my father?" then it hit her Elisabeth was no where to be found either "Where is my sister? What did you do you psychotic cunt?!?"

　

"You are a **stupid** girl Franziska and do you know why? I have the weapon! I am the one in control of if you live or your mother lives so I wouldn't be calling me names. I murdered my own child while they slumbered in my womb so I had no qualms shooting your little pest of a sister and I will have no issue slitting your throat. Do you understand?" Hannah brought her face into Franziska's whose lip was quivering but what she did next surprised Charlotte. She spit in Hannah's eye Charlotte knew hell was about break loose she gathered as much saliva as she could, tape began giving way. Hannah screamed in Franziska's face jerking her head back and putting the scissors to her throat.

　

"Hannah! You still act like a fucking lovesick teenage girl! It's no wonder Ulrich began fucking me he wanted a **real** woman. And that's why you're tormenting my daughter instead of me because the only time you could kick me when I was down was if Katharina got me there first. Well Katharina isn't here to knock me down for you!" Charlotte spat at her hoping like hell she would turn away from Franziska.

　

Hannah let Franziska go roughly then turned to Charlotte "I'm going to cut your fucking heart out!" she was almost there when her phone rang. She saw Mads's picture Hannah's stomach tightened as she lifted the phone from the table she dropped the knife and headed outside.

　

"Mads?" she tried to sound like herself, the self Mads knew and remembered.

　

"Hannah, there's been an accident - it's Ulrich. I'm coming to your house to pick you up he needs you"

　

Hannah grew faint for a moment she felt lightheaded and almost dropped her phone "I'll meet you at the hospital"

　

"Yeah okay hurry."

　

Hannah reentered "You two got very lucky that I have an emergency to go to. I will be return to deal with you two mind my words. This isn't over."

　

Once she was gone Charlotte looked at a crying Franziska "Look at me" her tear filled eyes glanced at her mother "Mom, I'm sorry I did try to save Elisabeth. I sent her out of my window and told her to run"

　

"It's not your fault. Hannah is unhinged and I hope it won't be long before Ulrich figures this out because I fear that when she returns we're going to die." the admission of the truth made Franziska break down harder.

　

"Well, at least we'll be with dad and Elisabeth again. I'm sorry mom for everything I have done to make yours and dad's life harder."

　

"I'm sorry I got us all into this, I was being selfish. I love you" Charlotte's eyes welled up Franziska sniffled "I love you too mom."

**

　

In the hospital parking lot Mads paced in front of his car waiting for Hannah, he had rehearsed that phone call a dozen times and he practiced in his mind hitting her with the hammer he brought along from his workshop. He prepared as best he could for every scenario but he was still nervous. When her car pulled in he gripped the hammer behind his back firmly she'd never know what hit her.

　

"Is he okay?" Hannah was a nervous wreck when she stepped out of her car. Mads stood there blankly this was his moment but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Hannah, I'm going to ask you something and I want the truth. Now the Hannah I know would never do something so cruel or vindictive - that was the Hannah I once loved..." he had tears in his eyes looking at the woman who was once his girl crush as a young teenage boy until Ulrich ruined her for him.

　

"What are you talking about Mads? What about Ulrich?"

　

"It's always been about Ulrich with you. You never saw me just him. Hannah did you hurt Katharina? Did you kill Peter?"

　

Her face grew stern "Mads I don't know what you're talking about but I think I need to go" she tried to get back in her car but Mads grabbed her by the collar of her sweater.

　

"NO! Hannah, I don't want to believe that you would ever be so evil and vile! You were the most beautiful girl I had ever known but dammit you always wanted Ulrich. He told me about the party almost bragging about it! He knew how I felt for you and now you're ruined. You ruined his life, his marriage - everything. You have to pay for what you've done"

　

Hannah grew frightened of the look in Mads' eyes "Mads..." she said his name desperately when she felt the hammer hit the side of her face. She was still slightly conscious sliding down the driver's side door "I'm sorry Hannah but this is has to be done" she faintly heard Mads' voice but felt the hammer strike again and she was out completely.

 


	27. Never Again

Ulrich and Aleksander were walking back into Aleksander's office as his phone rang it was Mads "Hey this isn't a good time are the kids okay?" Ulrich stressed to his brother hoping he'd get off the phone quick.

"Ulrich, I have Hannah in the trunk of my car. It was her. I promised Magnus I'd deliver her to you to deal with"

Ulrich glanced up at Aleksander "Bring her to the power plant" he hung up "I trust you are about to take care of the second one?" 

"What does Hannah have on you? I mean if I'm going to be retreiving something for you what am I looking for?" 

Aleksander sighed, "A gun and a passport. I am not Aleskander Kohler I stole his identity after I killed him. My name is Boris Niewald and I came to Winden to hide out, this place is so small but so easy to get lost in and this town took me in. My mother-in-law took me in to this job and I made my life here with Regina and our son. I cannot lose it all Ulrich that is why I came to you."

Ulrich nodded he still had big plans for Aleksander especially after he did manage to find the gun and the passport, it would all come in handy. 

**  
Mads was allowed to escort Hannah inside to Aleksander's office he was frightened when he saw Ulrich with blood splattered on him "What happened to you?"

"Listen to me for your own protection and so you have deniability I want you to go back home and be with my children. I'll be there soon" Ulrich looked cold inside and Mads knew this was going to change him forever. "Ulrich please this can be changed. It doesn't have to end with her murder"

"Yes it does" Aleksander interrupted Ulrich held his hand out to silence him "Mads, I'm going to do this but I want you to be free of the burden of knowing too much. So go home and take care of my children can you do that?"

"Yeah. But there's something you should know she went by Charlotte's and she killed Peter Doppler, shot him..."

Aleksander knew the bullet was from his gun "Fuck" he muttered "...she also kidnapped Franziska no idea why. Elisabeth is at my house"

"Why the fuck did you go to Charlotte's house?"

"Magnus got a text from Franziska's phone and we went to check on her. Look if you're worried about the police I can always say Elisabeth was having a sleepover with Mikkel when everything happened at her house. You protect me and I protect you right?"

Ulrich nodded when Hannah was coming to "Now go" he patted his brother's shoulder and pushed him towards the exit.

Hannah blinked a few times she was in the sitting position when she looked down she was bound to a chair "What the fuck is this?" she said looking at Aleksander when Ulrich came into her field of vision "Ulrich what are you doing?"

"Making things right Hannah" he leaned down to be face to face with her. "Ulrich what are you talking about? I don't know what he told you but he's a liar" Ulrich looked over his shoulder at Aleksander then back to her "I am your wife. I love you"

"Don't say that ever again. Love me? You love me? Hannah your love for me has cost me everything apparently."

"I don't know what he told you but I didn't do anything. I could never hurt anyone..."

"LIES!" he screamed in her face making her sob "You blackmailed him! You ordered him to kill my Katharina! The mother of my children"

"I did it for you! She's been keeping your babies from you..."

"Shut up Hannah! You didn't do this for me, you did this for you. I'm going to confess something to you that I have learned over the past few days and it's this I never loved you. How could I? I don't know why I'm your husband but I'm going to fucking kill you and make this right and maybe I will wake up from this fucking nightmare I've been living in." he stood up and walked behind the chair.

Hannah was struggling to see him "What are you doing? Please Ulrich I love you" his left was on her chin and his right hand across her forehead "Ulrich!" was the last thing she got to say as he twisted her head in a single motion snapping her neck. Once it was done the rage collapsed and sadness actually appeared. 

"You just make sure you get what I told you to" was all Aleksander could say to him. He was supposed to feel better about what he did but there were too many questions and no answers available. In the other reality Ulrich remembered everyone was still alive was this an alternative universe? Was this all dream? He couldn't bring himself to look back at her as the men were untying her from the chair. When he exited the power plant he didn't make it to his car fully when he began vomiting.

When he pulled himself together the same two men who greeted him presented him with his gun "As we agreed on" he accepted it back but just stared at it. He would never be able to stand for what this gun represented not after what he did.

Sitting in his car Ulrich's thoughts raced and he had to make a decision right then and there that if he didn't wake up tomorrow back in the world he remembered then he'd learn to get used to this new reality hoping over time a fog would settle into his brain and he'd forget what he thought he knew. As guilt stained as he would be he would go forward with this version of life.


	28. Destiny

One Year Later

Charlotte was bringing out another box for the moving truck while Franziska and Elisabeth were inside finishing up sealing the boxes when she saw Ulrich's car pulling up. They had barely saw one another after everything was over, he was there for Katharina when she woke up and they were now helping Martha tend to her newborn son Jonas, he just didn't have time but she understood. The year had changed her life as well she buried her husband and resigned her post then traveled with her daughters as a way to ease their pains. 

"Hey" he said walking up to her "Hey" she returned but couldn't keep looking into his eyes. He put his hand into hers "I'm sorry about everything especially about Peter"

She sighed turning away for a moment to shed some tears "Where are you headed?" he decided to change the subject.

"Munich the girls need a new environment there's too much here you know?" she mindlessly looked through a box just to keep from turning to him.

"Wow I always hoped Katharina and I were going to be the ones to make it out of Winden. Listen I won't waste your time I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and tell you goodbye"

And that was what Charlotte didn't want to hear the most was goodbye. She finally had the courage to look at him "There are so many things I do not understand about last year. The aftermath, how is it you got away with it?"

"Do you really want to know?" 

"No, I don't. I shouldn't. I'm sorry I asked but I'm still a detective at heart. How is your memories?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"Fine. They got better when Katharina came back to me. I never thanked you for everything you did for me. Charlotte I hope someday that you will find someone else who loves and appreciates you the way you deserve" he picked up her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I don't know what I'll find out there but there will not be a day that I do not miss you but I know you must heal with her. Goodbye Ulrich"

"Goodbye Charlotte" they embraced one final time as Franziska brought a box to the truck she looked a little put off. "Franziska" Ulrich nodded at her she nodded back setting the box in the truck he was walking towards his car. Franziska stared down into the box at a CD in a clear case it was a mixtape she made for Magnus and had been procrastinating seeing him to say goodbye. She picked it out quickly and ran to Ulrich's car "Wait!" he turned to her she shoved it into his hands "Give this to Magnus please and tell him I'm sorry that I'm shitty at goodbyes."  
**

Once he got home he saw Katharina standing in Jonas's nursery standing over his crib he came up behind her giving her a kiss on the cheek "Where did you go?" she asked as she felt his arms secure around her "To say goodbye to Charlotte. How long have you been in here?"

Katharina smiled "An hour. I can't help but stare at him he's the most beautiful baby since our three. I'm so glad Martha didn't go through with the abortion"

Ulrich looked down at the sleeping boy "Me too. I'm gonna go take a shower and see if Mikkel wouldn't like to catch a flick" Katharina nodded humming softly while rubbing Jonas's tummy.

Alone in his bedroom Ulrich opened the closet door to get some clothes from the rack when the small safe on the left side caught his eye he smiled at it. Inside was Aleksander's gun and passport always ready to be used the moment Aleksander goes back on their agreement that Bartosz will always believe Martha cheated on him and Jonas isn't his son. 

Life was comfortable and felt for the first time in years normal.  
**

There was a knock on the door an hour after Ulrich had left with Mikkel, Magnus was out walking in the woods with Martha and Katharina was finished feeding Jonas. She came to the door to see it was a priest "Yes?"

"Hello, my name is Noah I'm from the church but I've been away for some time but I'm here because I heard of your family's recent joy"

"Oh um yes my daughter gave birth to a boy but we're not very religious but you have a good afternoon" Katharina informed him trying to shut the door but he persisted.

"Well, while that may be true there is nothing wrong with blessing the child. Please Mrs. Nielsen I won't be long I promise"

Katharina felt something strange in the back of her mind but she consented to allow him in "Where is the little babe?"

"He's in the living room in his bassinet he's just fed would you like some coffee?" Katharina offered to which Noah smiled at her "Yes, I would like that very much."

He entered the living room to hear the baby cooing Noah peered over into the bassinet at him who looked up at Noah with curious wide eyes "You thought you'd escape me but don't worry you haven't. I will return for you someday Jonas. You cannot evade your destiny."


End file.
